Big Time Mansion
by nickyd92
Summary: The dogs get thrown a bone when Griffin gives them there own mansion! Kames and Cargan! Slash! Smut! James/Kendall Carlos/Logan
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! I thought I'd write another story. This time - after noticing the massive, obvious, embarrassing flaws of my old one – it will hopefully be a lot better. I hope. I promise nothing on update times, I'll do my best but I have found myself to be a very busy person lately with piles of homework and actual work...**

**This is another Kames fic, because EvilGeniusBookWorm13 suggested it and they like Kames, and I live to please ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

><p>All four boys were sitting conversing on the large orange sofa. It was early evening and they were waiting for Mrs. Knight to make fish sticks as it was Friday. Kendall was laying on one stretch of the sofa, forcing the others to squash up on the other, sitting upright and rubbing shoulders with each other. He was texting his current girlfriend Jo, switching between his friends and his phone every now and then.<p>

"Hey Mom, can Jo come for dinner?" Kendall shouted over his shoulder.

"Err... Okay! Carlos, I'm sorry, you're only getting one plate of fish sticks now." Mrs. Knight gave and apologetic look to Carlos who was staring at disbelief and horror. He then turned rapidly to glare at Kendall, who brushed it off with a sarcastic smile and a shrug of his shoulders. Carlos retorted by throwing a cushion in his direction, knocking the phone out of his hand.

"Hey, watch it!" Kendall stood up.

"Oh yeah? What'cha gonna do about it?" Carlos also shot up.

"I'm gonna do... this!" Kendall launched himself at his smaller companion. They slammed to the ground, earning a gasp of horror from Mrs. Knight and an eye rolling from Katie as she came down the slide to witness what was going on in front of her. As they were rolling on the floor wrestling with each other, all four boys started laughing amongst each other as James joined the brawl, landing directly on top of Carlos, who proceeded to take the taller boy in a headlock while also fighting off Kendall. Logan shortly advanced on his friends brandishing a pale orange cushion, either hitting them or defending himself. Either way, he was winning.

"Boys, dinner!" Mrs. Knight called getting no response. "BOYS!"

All four of them jumped to attention and James, Carlos and Logan made their way to the table. Kendall instead started heading toward the door and opened it to reveal Jo fist poised in the air ready to knock.

"Hey!" Kendall chirped while throwing his arms around his girlfriend.

"Hey!" Jo returned the hug and looked over Kendall's shoulder, "Hey everyone!"

"Hey!" she received in unison from the rest of the residents of 2J.

Everyone gathered round the table and tucked in to their feast of fish sticks and tater tots.

* * *

><p>Dinner was over and the boys resided back to the couch, instead of Kendall hogging one whole stretch to himself, he shared it with Jo as they lay side by side staring into each other's eyes. They were distended from the conversation, but everyone had gotten used to it. As they smiled at each other, their heads closed in on each other. Once they were an inch apart, they suddenly halted and turned their heads at a shocked and anxious Logan standing in the middle of the room.<p>

"Gustavo wants us to go to the studio!"

"Now?" James asked, fixing his hair with his comb and mirror.

"Did he sound happy?" Carlos asked.

"I don't think so, but I wouldn't know what his happy sounds like..." Logan scrunched up his face in confusion trying to imagine a happy Gustavo Roque.

"Well, I guess we better get going." Carlos sighed, reluctantly getting up and pulling James up while he still continued to stare at himself in his mirror.

"Er... Jo, I'm so sorry!" Kendall apologised as he and Jo were walking out of 2J.

"It's fine, I'm used to it by now, honest! It's probably important if he can't wait for tomorrow. Go! I'll just go over my script again or something."

Kendall leant in and kissed Jo, "I'm sorry."

Jo just chuckled and shouted, "Bye Mrs. Knight, thanks for dinner!"

"It's okay, Jo! You're always welcome here!" Mrs. Knight's voice replied as if from nowhere.

* * *

><p>As they walked into Roque Records, the boys were greeted by Kelly, who was scurrying around with her clipboard and a pen perched above her ear.<p>

"Sorry it's later than usual but Griffin is taking a flight to New York for a meeting and wants to see you now."

"Why is Griffin here?" Carlos asked.

"You'll see in a minute, now go to Gustavo's office. Hurry!"

Kelly pushed the four band members down the hall and into Gustavo's office, following them in herself. The confused boys sat on the four chairs in front of Gustavo's desk, which was occupied by Griffin as his associates and Gustavo stood behind.

"Now boys, welcome." Griffin grinned, "Now the reason I've called you hear is to discuss business."

The boys sat up in their chairs and intently watched Griffin as he continued talking.

"We feel that since your album has sold a lot better than we predicted and us stopping our failing cartoon about a crime fighting goldfish and pelican companion, we evicted the animators from their home we bought them. We thought we would give this home to you. As a... gift per say."

Kendall shot a puzzled at Logan. Were they going just going to move house like that to some old cartoon drawer's house?

"Did I mention the house is a mansion?"

Without hesitation James shrieked, "WE'RE IN!"

Griffin smiled with satisfaction, "Good, good. Now we have to go over a few things. One: this mansion is not one hundred per cent yours. You still have to go by what we say. Two: break even one window, you'll be out and fired quicker than you can say 'sorry'. Three: Kendall, you're mother and sister aren't allowed to move it with you."

"What?" Kendall blurted.

"We feel that as a boy band, more people are going to be going crazy about you. You should have a big house."

"So why can't Mrs. Knight and Katie come with us?" James snapped.

"It's better for your image if you're seen living 'the life' in a big fancy house on your own, and not stuck in a hotel with your mother. Kids should see you as successful and independent, not needy and having mommy do your laundry or making your dinner of fish sticks and tater tots." his face recoiled in horror. James let out a girlish squeal.

"That's not fair!" Kendall rose from his seat.

"Well it's either that or Minnesota. Your choice." Griffin smiled and also stood up and headed for the door, his associates closely following. Just as he reached the handle, he turned back to the boys, "You have until I return from New York to make your decision. I'll look forward to seeing you then." They left the room leaving everyone in a stunned silence.

"What are we gonna do?" Carlos asked.

"I wanna go." James said, folding his arms.

"James, we can't just leave my mom and Katie behind!" Kendall glared.

"They'll still be here, they can visit whenever they like, it'll just be across town won't it? Life won't be any different, we're just moving on."

"Yeah, but it's not fair to just leave them! They're family! Without my mom moving over here, there would be no Big Time Rush!"

"Well why don't we talk to her about it?" Logan suggested, sinking further in his seat as an angered Kendall fiercely looked at him. He then lightened up with a smile, "You know, that isn't a bad idea."

They all stood up and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Carlos yelled, "What about Kelly and Gustavo..." he turned to them, "What do you think?"

"I think you should talk to Mrs. Knight before us, Carlos." Kelly said. Gustavo nodded in agreement, "I mean it is a real big thing moving house and on your own. Well without a parent."

Kendall looked down at the floor in deep thought. He ushered out his friends out of Gustavo's office.

The journey home was silent, the four boys were pondering independent life in their own mansion. It's what they've all been dreaming about, whether they'd admit it or not. James was quite happy about moving away to his own mansion - well that's what he'd call it. He did feel guilty for abandoning Mrs. Knight, but he got to live his dream. That was important to him.

Kendall couldn't leave his family at all. They've been around all his life. He can't live on his own. He's never tried, but he's pretty adamant he won't.

Logan thought how much of a new experience it would be to move. How he would have an opportunity to live and grow. Though leaving Mrs. Knight after all she did for him would be hard.

Carlos was just imagining a large room full of corn dogs just for him. He always thought that, but now his dream is closer to becoming a reality.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? **

**Review and stuff please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thankyou so much for the positive start. This story is my only priority now so hopefully uploads will be quick but I unfortunately promise nothing!**

* * *

><p>"Mom, can we all talk to you?" Kendall approached Mrs. Knight with a sincere look of disbelief on his face.<p>

"Sure boys, what did they want at the studio?" Mrs. Knight picked up her mug of coffee and walked over to the sofa. The boys followed her, each with their own individual visions of happiness in their new home, each with the guilt of leaving Mrs. Knight and Katie behind.

"Well you know when we came out here, you and I talked about how things are going to change?"

"Of course..."

"Well there's this one big change that we need your... opinion on."

"And what would this be?" she sipped on her coffee.

"They want us to move."

"To a mansion!" Carlos excitably interjected.

"Oh wow, really? That's great news? Right?"

"Yeah, it's good news and all but-"

"Then why are you all so gloomy?"

"You and Katie aren't allowed to come with us if we move... _if_."

Mrs. Knight sat expressionless processing the new information, taking another, longer sip of her coffee.

"Do it." she finally said.

"Mom?"

"Yeah, honey?"

"A-are you sure? I mean, you just would let us go, just like that?"

"Well Kendall, after moving to L.A, I've realised how quickly you are all growing up. You're famous pop stars now! You've been on tour around the country! I was fine with that wasn't I?" she placed the mug on the table in front of them, "I'll be here with Katie still, you can come visit at any time right? If it's important for your career, then go for it! This day was bound to come sooner or later."

"Yeah... I guess." Kendall's face turned into a smile, "Thanks mom!"

Kendall moved over and tightly hugged his mother.

"When are you leaving?"

"We're not sure..." Kendall turned to his friends, "All we know is that he's gone to New York and wants a decision by the time he gets back."

Logan, Carlos, and James nodded in agreement.

"Are you guys feeling okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well it doesn't sound like you to get something done and out of the way till about three minutes till you have to!"

"Ha ha mom you are so funny." Kendall's sarcasm caused Mrs. Knight to burst into her own private laughter.

"You're right, I am!" she carried on chuckling to herself as she got up, "Well, I'm gonna go to bed. Night guys!"

"Night mom!"

"Night Mrs. Knight!" the others called.

"Well, that went well." Carlos smiled, feeling quite pleased.

James noticed the obviously fake smile Kendall was pulling, "Ken! Will you lighten up? We're going a mansion! Deep down you know this is going to be amazing!"

"Yeah... you're right..." They all got up and climbed up the slide, heading to bed. Kendall and Logan stepped into their room saying a goodnight to Carlos and James as they walked into theirs. Kendall and Logan both turned away as the each changed into their pyjamas and climbed into their beds.

"Logan, what do you think about this?"

"Well, personally, I think we should do it."

"Why?"

"A free mansion? Things like this do not come often right? I think we can take care of our selves... so long as we don't let Carlos touch anything..." they both laughed, "You don't want to go, do you?"

"Yeah! I do, it's just. I don't wanna leave this!"

"Leave what?"

"Seeing Jo every day, knowing she's just one elevator ride away. Going down to the pool and see everyone we know: Camille in her crazy costumes, or Katie and Buddah Bob making up a plan to make loads of money."

"You didn't think it would last forever do you?"

Kendall looked up at the ceiling, "I never thought of it like that. It doesn't mean it has to stop so soon, does it?"

"Everything has to come to an end, Kendall. You just gotta face the facts."

Kendall didn't respond to Logan, instead continued staring into the ceiling considering life away with just his friends. He was almost their now.

'_It wouldn't be that different... right? A big house is cool? Like really cool. It would just be us four. I've known them since kindergarten, they're my best friends. I've been through everything with them. This can't be a big change? Apart from the obvious. I wonder how Jo'll take it... JO! OH CRAP! I HAVEN'T TOLD HER ANYTHING!' _Kendall's eyes widened.

"Call her in the morning." Kendall heard Logan say.

"How did you-"

"You're a predictable person Kendall." Logan smiled, "Now I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Night Logan." Kendall joined him, slowly closing his eyes and attempted to sleep. He would confront Jo about his move the next day.

* * *

><p>Kendall glumly walked to the Palm Woods Park and noticed Jo reading her script for 'New Town High' on a bench and walked over, sitting next to her.<p>

"Hello Jo." he said putting his arm around her.

"'Sup then, Ken?" she smiled brightly.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Wait! First tell me how your trip to the studio went last night!"

"That's kinda what I need to talk to you about."

"Well, that works out quite nicely then."

"Griffin wants us to move."

"Where?"

"To this mansion across town."

"Oh, that's not so bad. When?"

"We don't know yet."

"Would you imagine any time soon?"

"Maybe two weeks, maybe months. We'll find out when Griffin comes back from New York."

Jo leaned in and kissed Kendall, "Well we'll still see each other, right?"

"I guess."

"Then that's Ok! You seem really down about this, what's your problem?"

"I don't know if I wanna move. I won't see you every day, or my mom, or anyone from the Palm Woods!"

"Yes but Kendall! It's a mansion! Do you know how big those things are? You'll love it! And you'll see me as much as we can, it will work. You're acting if you're going to Mars or something!"

Kendall laughed at the thought of them all on Mars.

"Well then, I'll go tell Gustavo!"

They kissed again as Kendall got up to walk to 2J and gather Carlos, Logan and James to tell Gustavo the news.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Are these things too short? I do a few pages on word and it seems like a lot there, when it comes to actually posting them, then they seem really short! **

**Review and tell me so I can change them to make them longer or whatever?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Only me! Thankyou once again for your feedback! I have loads of ideas for this story, but the awkward moment is they'll only work if I either have a really long story, or do the easier yet worse just write '6 weeks later...' **

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership over Big Time Rush.**

* * *

><p>Kendall casually walked into 2J and found Logan sitting at the kitchen bar, reading.<p>

"I spoke to Jo!"

Logan jumped at the unexpected voice, then turned around to notice Kendall standing there with a slight grin on his face, "What did she say?"

"We should move and I am basically overreacting."

"Do you agree?"

"Little bit."

"Good. It won't be that bad. Be happy about it!"

"Yeah, OK. Have you seen Carlos or James anywhere?"

"They're at the pool, why do you need them?"

"I'm going to Gustavo to tell them about moving, and need them."

Kendall headed for a door leaving a dumbstruck Logan. Before Kendall leaved he heard Logan give a large cough.

"Oh right!" he turned and faced Logan once again, "Can you come to Roque Records with me to tell Gustavo we can move?"

"I would love to."

Logan got down from his stool and walked alongside Kendall as they headed to the elevator to fetch James and Carlos. Once inside the elevator, Logan noticed how happy Kendall actually was.

"Are you actually excited by this now?"

"I think I am!" he had a confident smirk about him, "Being alone, in our house, which is a MANSION! It'll be fun. Less people around. More time for us. If we see someone else, it'll be more special. We'll make the moments count!"

The elevator doors opened as Logan patted Kendall's back as a sign of backing up his friend. The pair sauntered out of the elevator and straight to the pool. They found Carlos and James laying on some sun loungers, soaking in all the vitamin D the L.A Sun could throw at them.

"Yo!" Kendall projected, snapping Carlos and James out of their sun-tanning trance.

"Yo!" and excited Carlos replied, beaming at Kendall and Logan. James, on the other hand, was not too happy to see them.

"What do you want?"

"We're going down to see Gustavo about this whole moving thing and we need you to come with us." Kendall ordered.

Carlos got up without hesitation and slid to Logan and Kendall's side ready to leave. James however continued to stay exactly where he was, laying there, eyes shut.

"James!" Carlos called to him, "Are you coming?"

"Of course I am. I wouldn't miss an opportunity like this. But. I need my rays."

Kendall walked away, gesturing for Carlos and Logan to stay there and be quiet.

Kendall shortly returned holding three smoothies. One pink, one blue, and one green.

"Hmm, that's new." Logan whispered with a surprised look on his face as he took the green smoothie.

'After three, pour!' Kendall mouthed to Carlos and Logan.

"One... Two... THREE!" All three boys launched their smoothies over James. He rolled off the sun lounger, smacking into the floor with a reasonable force.

"Guys, what the actual FUCK?" James shouted at them, standing up, running his comb through his hair and screaming in absolute horror as he saw a mixture of green and pink fruit goo that resided on it. They all just sniggered at their distraught friend who was now going red in the face.

"Well, now you're up, let's go!" Logan said sarcastically grinning at the obviously unamused James.

"I hate all of you."

"But James... you're beautiful!" Kendall stroked James's hair, which made him go even angrier.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You are so funny." James snapped.

They all walked to the exit of the Palm Woods and to the Big Time Rush mobile to drive to Roque Records.

* * *

><p>Upon reaching their destination, James managed to get a large proportion of smoothie out of his hair. He still resented his so called friends, and throughout the duration of the journey, glared at them all from the back of the car. They walked into the studio and made their way to Gustavo's office, knocking then instantly walking in.<p>

"Dogs? What do you want? I didn't call you." Gustavo looked puzzled.

"We know. We came to tell you our decision on moving to the mansion."

"Go on." a voice came from behind the door, making the four boys jump.

"Griffin, what are you doing here?" Logan asked.

Griffin passed the boys and behind Gustavo's desk. He pushed Gustavo, causing in him to fall off his chair and making a loud thud on the floor. The thud was louder than the "AHHHH!" he was screaming throughout the fall. Griffin sat on Gustavo's seat, "Hmmm." he said, "Still warm." he looked up at the four boys who were standing there as if he didn't just push a man twice his size off a chair, sending him flying, "Oh right you boys! My flight got delayed until Wednesday. Apparently if you do underpay your pilot of your private jet, he will go on strike and refuse to let anyone else fly the plane. Actually I was coincidentally going to call you now. Ew. What happened to you?" he pointed at James.

"It's a long story." James said.

"Well don't waste my time by boring me with it. What's your choice?"

"We're gonna do it!" Kendall spoke up.

"Excellent. You move tomorrow."

"What?" they all protested.

"Best to get it over and done with. Now sign here," he pulled out a large pile of paper with 'CONTRACT' written above in large bold letters, "then you'll have to leave while I talk to Gustavo. The limo will arrive at two pm, sharp. Now, goodbye boys."

They all hesitantly signed the large contract that was laid out in front of them and turned to leave the room. As they closed the door behind them, they heard Gustavo's heavy hands pound on the desk as he heaved himself up. They boys quietly laughed to themselves so he wouldn't hear when they heard the thud of Gustavo falling back on the floor.

* * *

><p>They all burst through the door of 2J beaming with excitement.<p>

"WE'RE MOVING TOMORROW!" Carlos shouted, very loudly.

"Whatever, I'm going to take a shower get this goo off of me." James said, still with some frustration in his voice. He walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. They all heard the noise of the shower quickly turn on.

Mrs. Knight came from behind them, entering 2J.

"Hey guys, how are you?"

"WE'RE MOVING TOMORROW!" Carlos shouted again. Logan scrunched up in pain and wiggled his finger in his ear.

"Dude, I am standing right next to you!"

"I DON'T CARE! WOOOOO!" Carlos ran and went head first on the sofa.

"So, you're moving... tomorrow? Wow that's fast!" Mrs. Knight said.

"I know! Cool, huh?" said Kendall.

"Yeah! Shame we didn't have time to organize a party or anything..."

"We can have a party at the mansion!"

"Sounds fun!" she checked her watch, "Oh God, I have to go pick up Katie. Back in a minute!"

"By mom!"

"By Mrs. Knight!" Logan called after her.

Kendall made his way up the slide and into James and Carlos's room. He laid on James's bed and stared around, observing the various objects that the two kept in there. On James's half of the room, the shelves were lined with numerous Cuda products, all lined up. Bandanas and other clothes were carelessly on the floor, or hanging on the end of the bed. On Carlos's side was his shelf with a plaque which had 'Sasha' written over it. His side was pretty clean, although two hockey sticks were sticking out from under his bed.

The next thing he knew, the door opened revealing James wrapped solitarily in a small towel.

"AHH! KENDALL!" he jumped back in fear, resulting in the towel dropping to his feet. Kendall jumped up in shock, standing in the middle of the room. He couldn't help himself. He cocked his head and stared, casually biting his bottom lip as he enjoyed what was in front of him. This moment seemed to last a long time for both boys, but for different reasons. James rapidly picked up the towel and went a bright shade of red in his cheeks. Kendall then kept staring at his feet.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Err... I'm sorry... I just came to... apologize..."

"FOR WHAT?"

"For the smoothie thing... it was my idea... and I saw how worked up you got... and I wanted to say sorry."

"Oh... OK, well erm, I accept your apology, but I would much appreciate it if you just get out!"

"Oh right... yeah!" Kendall quickly scurried out of the room, down the slide and joined Carlos on the sofa, pretending to watch the TV, but really processing what just happened.

'_Why was I smiling? I didn't like that... did I? I couldn't. I have Jo! I love her, and girls! Not James. If he asks... it was out of embarrassment? That's why I was smiling. Oh God, what if he tells people? He wouldn't. Would he?'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, look, two chapters in one day, look at the stunning lack of social life I have! Well, as I said in the A/N at the start, half way through I realised a way to speed up my ideas! I imagine you may have guessed what it is.**

**Well review please! They make me all happy! Plus, I like to know if you're actually enjoying this story. And when I say review, I mean lots of you do it! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't know what to put here right now so I'm filling it with mindless gobbledygook (holy crap that's actually a word according to Microsoft Word) as I feel something should go here. Ooo I have words that I put here, I found out that there is an episode called 'Big Time Mansion' in series one! Shows how much I pay attention!**

* * *

><p>Kendall awoke dazed and confused on his location - as always. He stared into the ceiling as he fully came to his senses. He remembered the events the previous day, seeing James in all his glory and how Kendall just stood there with somewhat of a smile on his face. It also came to him the events that were taking place that day. They were moving home. Not to any old house in a suburb but a mansion, like all the Hollywood stars. He smirked to himself as he blindly reached out for a shirt that was discarded upon his bed and clumsily sat up and pulled it over his head. Kendall looked to see if Logan was still sleeping in the adjacent bed. He saw an uninhabited bed and an empty half of the room. He got out of bed and slowly made his way to outside his bedroom, belly rumbling as he was pondering what he could pester Logan to make him. Stepping onto the landing, Kendall looked down to the kitchen to see his friends. He saw Logan and Carlos uncomfortably close together on the orange sofa, resting their feet on their already packed suitcases. Kendall looked back over and saw James in the kitchen, towel slung over his shoulder. Kendall tried to turn around and walk back to his room, not wanting to have an awkward conversation with James. James, unfortunately for Kendall, saw the blond and called out for him.<p>

"Kendall!"

Kendall sighed heavily as he heard James climb up the slide. Kendall proceeded to walk back into his and Logan's shared room, James following hot on Kendall's heels. Kendall shut the door in James's face, but that didn't stop him at all. James turned the handle and barged it.

"What?" Kendall angrily questioned laying on his bed, although he knew why James was there.

"Can we talk?"

"About what?"

"Yesterday?"

"What about it?"

"You saw me naked."

"So, it was an accident, we can just brush over it like normal people would?"

"Yeah, but I was just wondering something." Kendall shot up, "How come you smiled?"

"Oh... er..." Kendall froze, "Well because it was nerves, right?" he lied. Truth is, Kendall had no idea why he beamed when he saw his best friend dripping wet and naked.

"Yeah, right." James agreed, "Just for confirmation, you're not... er... gay or anything, are you?" James blushed.

"No. Course not, I have Jo, right!"

'_JO!'_ snapped in Kendall's mind.

There was, what seemed, a long pause.

"Yeah, no, of course." James shook his head and stood up, "Jo." he muttered to himself. Walking out the room, James turned to Kendall, he opened his mouth but before words could come out. He tried again, in his mind changing what he was going to say, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes'll be fine." Kendall gave a caring smile to his friend, who instantly returned it with a bright grin.

* * *

><p>Kendall lightly banged onto his current girlfriend's door.<p>

"Kendall!" she exclaimed, "Shouldn't you be packing?"

"Yeah, but I gotta do one thing first. Can I come in?"

Jo further opened the door and gestured for Kendall to enter. He quickly walked in and pulled her onto her couch.

"Jo, I gotta do this."

"Do wha-" Jo was rapidly interrupted by Kendall smashing his lips with hers. It felt no different to Jo, maybe a little rushed, but other than that perfectly average. For Kendall, he couldn't get comfortable. He was tense, and he couldn't place his finger on it. His mind drifted to other things to try and relax him. Then it popped in his head: James standing in his bedroom doorway, no clothes, dripping wet, smiling, giving a small wink to Kendall. Kendall melted into the kiss, moaning loudly with pleasure. Jo started to moan after a brief interval of listening to Kendall. Once he heard the female's pleasure, he quickly shot open his eyes and pulled away from Jo.

"OH GOD!" he screamed.

"What?" Jo worriedly cried in response.

"Er... I'm moving today and I should really go pack!"

Kendall shot out of Jo's room, leaving to sit there processing the events that had just happened. Kendall didn't know what was going on. He liked Jo, didn't he? He liked girls. Then why didn't he like this kiss with Jo? Why did he picture James?

Kendall tried to shake his head and forget this. He was really confused. He thought to himself that he should pack and clear his mind.

* * *

><p>Walking back into 2J, he was immediately greeted by Logan.<p>

"KENDALL!"

"LOGAN!" Kendall shouted with a more sarcastic tone than Logan's seriousness.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?"

Kendall looking down at his watch.

"OH SHIT!" Kendall screamed, "IT'S 1:30! I STILL GOTTA PACK!"

"I knew you'd forget and I've already done it, honey. Though I disapprove of the language." Mrs. Knight gave Kendall a stern look.

"THANKYOU SO MUCH!"

Kendall ran up to his mother and took her into one long hug. Kendall ran upstairs and grabbed his suitcase. He heaved it over the railing and heard a big thud as it hit the floor. He flew down the slide and reappeared, swiftly jumping up and regrouping at the door to find Carlos and Logan standing with their suitcases saying their goodbyes to Mrs. Knight, and what Kendall assumed was James behind a pile of his several suitcases.

"Bye mom." Kendall smiled sincerely.

Mrs. Knight burst into tears.

"I'm going to miss you boys so much!" she sobbed, bringing the four boys into a tight hug, James included, screaming as his belongings tumbled to the ground. Kendall made sure to stay on the opposite side to James, not clinging onto him. They stayed there for a long time while Mrs. Knight sobbed her memories with living with the boys.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Knight, Katie, Jo, Camille, Buddha Bob, Guitar Dude, the Jennifers, Bitters, Tyler and his mom were all pausing their daily routines to wave off the boys to their new home. They climbed into the limo, then piling their bags in with them. Carlos placed his helmet securely on his head and watched as Kendall sat on the side, and thanked God that he couldn't see James over the mountain of luggage, which was mostly James's. Kendall didn't know what he thought of him and James or how he felt. He would just wait until it would all blow over which he prayed was soon. For now, he would just put on a mask, pretend everything was OK. A series of goodbyes were coming from inside the limo, and returned by everyone outside the Palm Woods. They were finally leaving home, to live on their own. They were all extremely excited.<p>

* * *

><p>The limo pulled up through large wrought iron gates.<p>

"Wow!" Carlos exclaimed in wonder.

They saw their new home and saw how big their house really was. All four of them gaped in awe.

All they could see of their new home was a long red-bricked drive way which circled a large fountain which had an angel playing the harp spouting water from its mouth. There were four large pillars that loomed over the large double wooden doors. The boys noticed a figure standing in front of the doors.

"Kelly?" Logan questioned.

The limo stopped and Kelly opened the door. The boys all got out and greeted her, then going back and reaching for their bags.

"Ah, ah! Leave them, we have people to take them to your rooms for you."

"Very fancy, I could get used to this." James smirked, putting on some sunglasses.

"Welcome to your new home!" Kelly smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologise for this chapter. I don't have any ideas at the moment. I have a lot going on at school and other stuff so I don't have much time to write. **

**I updated now because I thought it had been a while since I did. **

**I would love it if you reviewed.**

**More reviews = Motivation = Quicker updates**

**Then I'll know that you want more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Only me! Right, I have ideas. Where to put these ideas or how to progress the story is something I don't have the knowledge of. So right now, I'm making it up as I go along, though the end of last chapter did give me the biggest push ever in the right direction of the majority of this one :') **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>Kelly opened the large wooden doors to the boys' mansion and they followed her in to see the giant foyer of their new home. The floors were white marble, along with the four pillars that mirrored the ones standing outside. In the middle of the floor, there was a mosaic of waves crashing against each other. Two pearl white stair cases were either side of the room, slightly curving inwards and leading up to a landing above with a black banister stretching through the distance of the two stairs. A door was just to the left of them which Kelly walked over to and opened and gestured her arms to the rail and the plaque that had 'Closet' on the inside of the door. She closed it and walked back as the boys still surveyed the foyer. The walls were bare and waiting for the boys to hang their prized pictures or various other ornaments on. They could see further on the stairs, a wall of nothing but glass panels, and two glass doors. Behind all the glass was the biggest pool the boys had ever seen. They're eyes lit up as Kelly took them towards that direction. They approached the doors, and just before they thought Kelly was going to open them, she sharply turned right on walked down a long hallway.<p>

A short walk later, and they were lead into a large, bright kitchen. The Sun shone through the widows which danced along the shiny black worktops. The ceiling was high up and there was a walkway that was on the walled side of the room on the second floor with the same banister that they saw in the foyer. There was a brown island in the middle, surrounded with two bar stools each side. A large, dark grey refrigerator boldly stood against the far end of the wall, facing the windows and Carlos's eyes widened with pleasure as he gaped at the size of it. He slowed down as they passed it. Logan crashed into him with the sudden decrease in speed, sending him flying onto the floor. Kelly just rolled her eyes, and after Logan opened his mouth to apologise and laugh with Carlos, they were already being dragged along to the next room.

"We'll start the tour here." Kelly said, leading them into what seemed to be the living room. The four boys felt the hard marble floor underneath their feet turn into thick, soft carpet. It was a deep red colour and as the boys walked across along it, they felt the need to jump on the floor and run their hands through it.

"Mmm, it's like my hair." James purred. Logan quizzically looked up and ran his hair through James's hair and then the rug again. Feeling the fingers run through his hair, James let out a squeal and turned to Logan, lunging at him and wrestling him, rolling on the carpet. Carlos and Kendall stood up and jumped out of the way. When James had pinned Logan to the floor, Carlos saw Kendall biting his bottom lip out the corner of his eye. They bumped into Kelly's legs, who then pulled out her old air horn, blew off the dust from not using it in a while and pressed the button. The loud noise caused all the boys to stand to attention.

"This," she said, pointing behind the boys to the rest of the room, "is your living room." They all turned round and stared at the room ahead of them. They noticed that the windows that covered one side of the wall stopped where the kitchen did, and a cream wall replaced it. Where the two rooms met, there was a long red curtain which matched the carpet tied up and a railing going across the width of the room. A few feet from where they were standing, a large cream couch spread across about two-thirds the length of the already sizeably large room. It was facing an extremely wide flat screen TV that was effortlessly hung up on the wall along with four big speakers. Two smaller recliner chairs that seemed to fit two people pointed inwards, facing each other were the same colour as the longer couch.

"Stay there." Kelly instructed, smirking to herself as she walked over to the TV. She pressed the furthest large, black button to the left of the three that were attached into the wall underneath the TV. A portion of the wall beneath the buttons opened up and a fireplace appeared and set alight instantly. The boys all smiled and nodded impressed. Kelly pressed the button again and the fire extinguished itself and the wall closed up. Kelly winked at the boys and pressed the second button and a sizeable rotating disco ball was lowered from the ceiling, along with some lights and a CD player emerged from the side of the TV. Once again, Kelly repressed the button and everything retracted back to where it came from. Finally, her fingers pushed the third button to have confetti fall on top of them. The boys laughed as they revelled in the short amount of time it fell from the ceiling to the floor.

"Gets re-filled once a month and you get five uses of it." Kelly told them. "On we go!" she said as she ushered the boys out of the living room, back through the kitchen. On the way through, she pointed at two doors that the boys had not noticed, "Pantry, bathroom", she said and led the boys out and through the foyer. They carried on walking past both stair cases into another hallway. Kelly picked up her pace and pointed at the doors that were opposite the wall of windows as she passed them.

"Indoor sauna, gym, indoor cinema." the boys stopped to gaze at the marvel that lay behind those doors. They caught up with Kelly as she proceeded to the final door, "Recording studio for you guys to mess around and practice in. You'll still be working a Rocque records. Now, upstairs!" she pushed passed them and led them back and up the nearest staircase, turning left. They walked across and where the railing turned into a small stair case which Kelly walked up as the boys decided to jump up, James adding a stylish flip for effect, and the rest rolling their eyes as he pulled out his comb and started to groom himself. Kelly pointed to another door, "This is the room in which you'll be having all your photo shoots. Gustavo thought that it'd be easier for you to have them at home in a big studio."

She moved two feet to her left and pointed to the next door, "Library."

Kelly then walked on back down the miniature stair case and across the landing, hand occasionally skimming across it. They boys followed and jumped down the stairs, ran across the landing, and up the stairs opposite ones, nearly knocking Kelly to the ground as she tried to cling onto the wall to stop her falling. They walked down another hallway and for a short section, passed another railing that looked down on the kitchen. There were two rooms either side and directly opposite the boys was a fifth.

"Your bedrooms. Kendall, that's yours." she pointed to the closest room on the left. "James, you're next to him. Carlos, you're opposite James and Logan, opposite Logan. That extra room is another bathroom. And with that, I'll be leaving! Goodbye guys, I hope you'll have fun living here!" she turned and reached the railing above the kitchen, "Oh I forgot, the rooms are adjoining, so have fun!"

The four boys walked into their respective rooms. Kendall walked into his and quizzically looked at the large picture that stood out a lot more than anything else.

"YES! GOD I LOOK SO HOT!" he heard James scream from the room next door.

Kendall chuckled as he stared at the picture of himself hanging over his bed. Kendall tried to avoid his eyes following him around the room. He was very impressed with the size of his room and the size of his bed. The king sized double bed which lay underneath the picture looked like it could fit six people in, although, all it had was his suitcase. It was black and white checked with a light grey carpet. The wall to his left was all windows, and a large dark blue curtain was tied up ready to be pulled across. A door was on the perpendicular wall and Kendall walked through it, to find a bathroom. He walked back out, tripping on the bed side table, almost knocking over the lamp, and falling to the ground. James came flying through the door that joined their two rooms and looked around puzzling for Kendall. Kendall jumped back up causing James to shriek.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Kendall laughed at James, who blushed a little.

"Isn't this amazing?" James couldn't stop shouting.

"Yes James, now calm down!"

Kendall moved his suitcase under his bed, ready to unpack later, and jumped on it, spreading out his arms and legs and closing his eyes, savouring the softness on the bed. He felt James launch himself on top of him and Kendall moaned in pain and laughed as he attempted to weasel his way out. He felt James's hands preventing him from moving. After a short while, Kendall laid there, accepting his fate of being stuck under James for a short while.

"Get comfy, Ken because I'm sleepy!"

"James, you've done nothing, and it's only 2:30 in the afternoon!"

"Yes well-" before James could carry on his sentence, Kendall managed to squeeze his way out and sit on top of James.

"Hmm, when I pictured being on top of you, I imagined it different and with a lot less clothes. Well after yesterday, there is little left to the imagination."

Kendall playfully pushed James's head back on the bed.

"Since when did you start making gay jokes?"

"Since I became so hilarious... so all my life, I guess." Kendall got off of James and pulled him up, "Come on, let's go see Carlos and Logan."

The pair walked across the hall and into Logan's room. They opened the door and found Carlos and Logan on the end of his bed. As they walked in, they saw Logan's face blush a little. Kendall and James stared at each other but shrugged it off as they smiled amongst each other. Kendall quickly scanned the room and saw it was exactly like his, except the door was on the other side and there was no glass wall, and the painstakingly obvious picture of Logan looming above his bed.

"So," Logan said, "this is our new home!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if this bored you, but I felt I should explain their house. Now, although there are a few pages of description it may not be in too much detail. **

**Though on the bright side, a new story idea that popped into my head, though I don't know whether you'll like it. **

**I may post the first chapter before I update this and see what you think.**

**So yeah, review, read, party like a rock star etc. etc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I should hopefully update about twice this weekend as all my friends have various rehearsals and I'm house sitting while my family our out so I really have nothing to do... gotta love my sad little life ;)**

* * *

><p>The boys resided in their large living room, Logan and Carlos on one of the smaller sofas, leaving Kendall and James to spread themselves unflatteringly on the largest sofa. After just getting perfectly comfy, Kendall sighed as he got up after hearing the doorbell ring.<p>

"Pizza's here." Kendall moaned, with a hint of excitement in his voice as he got up.

"I'll come with you!" Carlos called, running after him.

Kendall found this act weird but accepted Carlos also being weird himself. The doorbell rang again as they walked through the kitchen.

"WE'RE COMING!" Kendall yelled as Carlos giggled in his immature ways. Kendall just lightly punched his arm.

"Race you to the door?" Carlos proposed, but before Kendall could reply, Carlos had already zoomed off.

"HEY! NO FAIR!" Kendall chased after him, marvelling at how surprisingly nimble his smaller friend was. Once Kendall had reached the end of the hallway, he saw Carlos already paying for the pizza but didn't notice his foot placement while watching his friend. Kendall crashed his foot into the corner of the wall, tripping and going flying across their foyer. He slid a few feet on the floor, before being sprawled out in the middle, then stood up and brushed himself down.

"That is surprisingly slidey!"

Carlos shut the doors with his foot, turning to laugh at Kendall and opening the pizza box, marvelling at its contents. Kendall went to walk back to join James and Logan, glaring at the corner of the wall, but got stopped by Carlos.

"Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Ok..."

"Do you like James?"

"What? Carlos, that's stupid, we've been friends for years!" Kendall felt his cheeks go red.

"Well how come you're blushing now?"

"Because I'm offended that you'd ask such a thing! I have Jo! I am happy with Jo." Kendall remembered the last kiss he shared with his current girlfriend, '_I _am _happy with her... right?',_ Kendall pondered.

"I've seen the way you've looked at him over the last couple of days."

'_Crap'_

"Er... I was thinking about Jo."

"That's a lie Kendall Knight, and you know it!"

Kendall stared off in the distance as Carlos cheekily grabbed a slice of pizza and shoved it in his mouth while Kendall considered the future of his love life. Yes he thought James was attractive... for a boy. But he liked girls! James is not a girl.

'_There isn't anything wrong with liking a guy, it's just... I don't! At least I think. Damn Carlos and his mind games!'_

"Err Kendall..."

"What!" Kendall accidentally snapped.

"We should go back to the other two."

Kendall and Carlos started to walk back to the living room with a probably agitated Logan and James who wanted their pizza.

"Hey, pizza!" James grabbed the box from Carlos, who quickly snatched a second slice. Kendall sat next to James and grabbed a slice and threw the box to Logan. Kendall received a wink off Carlos, who, in return, got an angry look off of Kendall, catching Logan's eye, causing Kendall to blush with embarrassment once again.

Logan relaxed, giving off and pleasurable moan of comfort, "I like this."

* * *

><p>An empty pizza box littered the floor and three boys were laying, stomachs full, Kendall was asleep, still close to James. Carlos, being Carlos, was still sat up energetically bouncing up and down on the sofa, making Logan sink further and further to the ground until eventually there was a loud thud and Logan moaning has he crashed to the floor.<p>

"Let's play a game!" he shouted.

"Let's not!" James moaned.

Kendall snored loudly, head falling from the top of the sofa and violently hit into James's stomach.

"Mmm Kendall!" he angrily moaned.

"Yeah say my name, Jamie!" escaped Kendall's lips.

Everyone else froze, becoming more alert (except for Carlos who was always that alert). James uncomfortably squirmed as Kendall stirred, smile still etched on his face.

"Kendall..." he nudged, "Kendall..."

Kendall awoke from James's lap staring him in the eyes.

"Hey." he said sleepily, grinning to James.

"Err... hi?"

Kendall realised his position and contemplated on moving in his head, but quickly decided to get up noticing the reaction on James's face. He forgot about Carlos and Logan sitting in the room. Through his dreary gaze, Kendall noticed Carlos once again winking in his direction, mouthing '_You dog!'_.

"What happened?" Kendall looked puzzled.

"Well... you whispered 'Yeah say my name, Jamie' in your sleep." Carlos giggled, and winked again.

Kendall's face was full of rage when he went straight for Carlos. Logan yelped as Carlos pulled his confused friend in front of him. Kendall lowered his raised fist knowing he couldn't get a clear shot on Carlos without hurting Logan.

"I LIKE JO!" he screamed as he stormed off through into the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Logan called.

"I'M GOING TO BED."

* * *

><p>Kendall was resting in his bed, iPod in, music loud and shut off from the rest of the world. He was angry at Carlos. Angry just generally how he made Kendall think about his sexual preference. Kendall sighed, followed by a shriek of horror as James walked through the door between their two rooms.<p>

"You could've knocked!" Kendall shouted.

"I did."

"Oh." Kendall realised how loud his music actually was, "What do you want?"

"Just to talk."

"Anything in particular?" Kendall knew what he was going to say, but he felt the need for confirmation.

"Yeah... I wanna talk about you... and me... and us."

"Us?"

"Yeah, I've been talking to Logan... and Carlos and they've noticed some things about you."

'_Oh crap.'_

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Do you... like me?"

Both their faces were glowing red, Kendall's more than James's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooooo would you look at that, my attempt of a cliff hanger! Yeah I know, it's a work of literature genius ;)**

**Anyway, would it be possible that you could "check this out" as the kids say.**

**.net/s/7444277/1/Big_Time_Aurors I'm writing this alongside Big Time Mansion and I posted it last night but it has no one has read it. No word of a lie, I went on 'Story Stats' and no one has read it. Not gonna lie, it hurt but I guess that should teach me for being so expecting... **

**It maybe because it's a crossover and, what I've seen, they're not as popular. So I would appreciate it if you read, review, share among people you know, maybe? Oh well, I'll update each story alternatively, so a little F.Y.I on why this may be later than usual! Hoping to update again tomorrow, but I unfortunately promise nothing. Now, I'm going to stop my little ramble and let you get on with your day/prevening/night. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well I'm taking a break from writing a chapter from the story that is yet to be read. Mainly because more people want this story than the other, and because I said I'd try and update twice before the end of the weekend. Oh and I noticed that the link didn't come through on the last chapter, so if you do want to read it, then just go through my stories and look for it, it's called 'Big Time Aurors'. I must admit though, in my head, I was contemplating on postponing this a little longer, build tension and what not ;) then I obviously changed my mind because I had a different idea.**

* * *

><p>Kendall sat in silence after hearing those words leave James's mouth. He was doing his best to avoid eye contact with James, who was sitting on his bed, doing the same, pretending to look out the window, although the curtains were closed. After what seemed like an hour, Kendall decided to bite the bullet and break the silence.<p>

"James..." he began but realised he had no idea how to finish his sentence. James looked at him with a sort of 'go on...' look on his face praying Kendall with come out with something that will make this awkward situation bearable, "I don't know. I mean... I like Jo. She's my girlfriend."

"Oh." quietly came from James. He stood up and walked over to his room.

"James." Kendall called, and watched James sharply turn on his heels, "Do you... you know... like me?"

James gripped the door frame and squeezed his eyes shut. He sighed and looked up at Kendall, "I..." his voice trailed off, "No."

Kendall felt hurt as James walked off, closing the door. He wasn't expecting James to say yes, he had every reason not to, but he hoped. Just a little bit. Kendall slammed his head into his did he care so much?

'_Because you like him.'_

He didn't like him.

'_You're right. You love him.'_

Then it came crashing down on him like no other realisation before him. He, Kendall Knight loved James Diamond. It took him now to realise it. Also he realised that James didn't love him back. He didn't even like him. The hurt feeling that briefly subsided had come back even worse. It reminded Kendall of the time he was playing hockey back in Minnesota and Logan accidentally tried to hit the puck, missed, carried on swinging his stick with full force, and hit Kendall square in the stomach. He thought he preferred that pain to this. That pain was met by Logan apologising and everybody stopping to comfort him and make sure he was fine. This however, was different. Kendall was left alone to deal with it himself alone. He wasn't sure when it would stop, but he did know how to stop it. To be with James.

Kendall laid back on his bed and stared at his ceiling. He didn't know what he was going to do anymore. He heard his phone vibrate and saw how the light it was emitting illuminated the room. He picked it up and unlocked it to find that he had a text from Jo. He didn't want to deal with her right now.

'Heyy, hows the new house? x' it read. Kendall sighed, the only reply he could think of was, 'The house is great but now there is a big gaping pain in my chest where it should be filled with James but instead he just walked out on me and now life is going to be awkward and I have to somehow break up with you without telling you my secret or hurting you, because I would never want to hurt you, I just felt how it felt and it is not something I would want for anyone, not even someone as fragile as you.' He stuck with, 'The house is great!'.

A short while later, a reply came, 'When do I get to see it? ;) x' Once again, Kendall had thought of a more truthful answer of, 'Never. Only because I want to break up from our stable relationship of mutual love to pursue a guy who will probably never love me back, plunging both our hearts into a pit of depression and forgetting a relationship that society would much prefer.' Instead, he opted for, 'When are you next free?'

Kendall mentally kicked himself. He didn't want to see her, but he knew it would come around sometime, like Logan said, "You gotta face the facts."

Almost instantly, his phone vibrated with a reply, 'I guess I could come over Saturday? xx' Kendall angrily sighed this time and just put, 'Great, see you then, I gotta go, busy day and all. Night.' He switched his phone onto silent and placed it back.

Kendall stood up and crept to his door, trying to be silent, but failing miserably. He opened his door and headed towards the stairs. He felt terrible. He now had two things which bothered him: James not loving him back, and Jo loving him. Why couldn't his life just be simple? Why couldn't he go back in time to the moment after he met Jo and say, "Don't bother with her. Don't bother with anyone, it's not worth it."? He felt so alone.

Kendall was in the kitchen and decided to turn on a light. Once he did, he gasped in horror to find Carlos lying on the floor with no shirt on. Kendall hoped he had pants on but didn't dare look behind the island to check. Kendall coughed loudly and Carlos jumped to attention, bottom half still covered by the island.

"Kendall! I thought you were asleep."

"What are you doing? Are you naked?"

"No! Course not!" Carlos stepped from the island and laughed as he saw Kendall grimace in horror for he had nothing but his helmet covering his private area.

"What the hell were you doing?" Kendall shouted, then regretting it if James woke up and came down. He heard a sniggering from close by, "Is that Logan?"

Kendall turned and opened the door to the closet that was behind him. Logan was standing there, to Kendall's delight fully clothed, though his hands covering himself, like Carlos's helmet.

"Oh hey Ken, how's it hanging?"

"What the hell were you two doing?"

"What're you talking about?"

"It's," Kendall looked at the clock on one of the ovens, "midnight. I thought you guys would've gone to bed is all."

"We did go to bed." Carlos said, raising his arm to point upwards, but regretting his decision as his helmet slipped and crashed to the ground.

"OH GOD CARLOS!" Kendall didn't mean to shout as loud as he did, but it wasn't always pleasant to see your friend (apart from James) naked. Once Kendall had finished shouting his disgust, he noticed Logan sniggering again. Why was he not as disgusted as Kendall was? Why was he there? What the hell were they doing?

Kendall's thought's were interrupted by, "Hey Carlitos, looking mighty fine!" coming from James on the walkway looming above the kitchen. Kendall internally panicked at James now approaching him then. He could hear his whistling as it came down the stairs, getting closer and closer until James was eventually in the kitchen.

"What's all the yelling for?" James looked around, confidently smiling while all the attention was on him. Kendall disliked how happy he was at this moment in time. Kendall was in no mood to come anywhere near smiling. He wondered how James could be so upbeat after putting Kendall through all this pain, _'Oh right, he doesn't know...'_.

"Carlos, why _are_ you naked?" James asked, after not receiving an answer.

"Er..." Carlos stuttered, "Well I was gonna christen the new pool by going skinny dipping, but before I left, I ran into Logan... who ran into the closet..." Carlos gave a look that Kendall thought meant 'Is that good enough?', knowing it was false.

James and Kendall both turned to Logan, raising an eyebrow. Logan just agreed with Carlos's statement and changed the subject, "Why are you two up?"

"I-I was getting a glass of water." Kendall said, going over to a cupboard and fetching a random glass. He moved over to the tap and began pouring water into his glass. As it was full, Kendall went to leave, not caring anymore for what was going on, he just wanted to get away from James before he declared his love or punched him in the face.

James was blocking the hallway out. Kendall held in a noise of anger as he stared at his feet waiting for James to move. When James got out of the way, Kendall looked up to give a fake smile of thanks and looked into James's hazel eyes and saw an apologetic look in them, along with his smile. Kendall picked up his pace as he walked back upstairs, holding back a tear. He disliked how his emotions were messing him around. When James smiled up at him, his pain had disappeared and he was happy to see the cute, cheerful face staring up at him. When he walked away, once again, the pain returned, just as bad, right in the same place. Kendall needed to find away to make it go away, but he somehow knew that it would get a lot worse before it had any chance of getting better. Kendall let out another sigh as he closed his bedroom door and placed his water on the small table beside his bed, in which he climbed into. _'Why is life so difficult?' _was the question that he pondered while feebly attempting to get to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gadzooks Batman a chapter I'm actually semi-proud of! This is a very rare phenomenon that we are witnessing people! Oh well, I have to think about what to write next...**

**I look forward to reading any reviews that you have for me if you do so wish to! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I feel a lot of pressure after that last chapter! I don't know what came over me and I feel I over-did Kendall's emotions because I got carried away :') Oh well, hopefully this one won't be too much of a disappointment after the last. Massive thanks to EvilGeniusBookWorm13, BaronofDenmark, BieberHendersongirl, Alley Petifier, 1214, and TheMelodyInMyHead for your reviews of last chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR because I clearly wouldn't be doing this if I did ;)**

* * *

><p>A loud buzzing noise could be heard right next to Kendall's head. His phone was noisily vibrating directly next to his head. He groaned and rubbed his eyes while his phone still vibrated closely off the end of the small table that stood next to his bed. Kendall didn't much sleep that night. He was so confused at what was going on with him. He didn't have time for a large amount of sleep. Sluggishly sitting up, he grabbed his phone and hazily read the alert which said that he had a message from Jo.<p>

'Hey, good news! I can come round earlier! My scene is now being filmed on Saturday, so I'm free tonight. Sound fun? x'

Kendall squealed a lot louder and a lot more high pitched than he would care to admit, but dropped his phone on his lap as he clamped his hands over his mouth to silence himself. He hoped he hadn't woken anyone up, especially James. Kendall yawned and heard his stomach rumble. He threw his phone back onto his scruffy bed and crept outside his room, tiptoeing as he opened his door and made his way down to the kitchen. Once reaching the kitchen, he bent down to look for a bowl of some description for some cereal to calm him growling stomach.

"What'cha doing?" came a voice from the living room, heading towards Kendall.

"Just looking for a-" Kendall froze. His appetite was truly gone and the hunger was replaced with that pain that Kendall had been living with constantly all night, so he was slightly used to it even after such a small time. Didn't mean he liked it though. James stood there, still expecting a full answer and smiling brightly at his awoken friend. He gestured a 'go on' look on his face and Kendall stood there staring at his feet. He took a bowl and silently poured a small amount of cereal and walked to the opposite side of the room to get to the fridge to the milk. This journey was a lot longer and more awkward than it should have been in Kendall's mind. James stood there, watching as Kendall made the most obvious attempt to ignore him.

"Ken?" James tried to carefully stop him, placing his hand on his shoulder, being conscious of the semi-full bowl of cereal, "Are you OK?" Kendall looked up for a split second at James's face. He realised how it was 7:30AM and James Diamond was awake, but noticed the bags under his eyes. Did he not get barely any sleep either?

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Kendall feigned a yawn, "just a little tired. You?"

"Not too bad. No sleep though..."

"Oh really," Kendall pretended to be interested, but really wanted to dump his cereal in the trash, run to his room and cry, "how come?"

"It doesn't matter to you." James said. Kendall could tell he was smiling again.

"Come on, you're my friend, you can tell me!" Kendall looked him in the eyes, acting less awkward and uncomfortable, like he always used to be, '_Dammit Kendall, what are you doing? Just go! GO! GO! GO! SOLDIER! GET OUT OF THERE!' _But Kendall ignored his thought and stayed there. He couldn't help it. He just wanted to be around James, the cause of the pain he was suffering, which of course, he was oblivious to. James just stood there, being... James. The same James that Kendall had grown up with, and who has always been there for him. Not to make Carlos and Logan sound bad, they were always there for Kendall too, but Kendall thought it always meant more when James helped him. He made the hurt go quicker. Now he knew why, but this time, he was the hurt.

"Fine," James said without any hesitation, "this... girl..." Kendall felt like he had just been punched at the sound of that word and wanted to run away, but pulled himself together, "I think I like her... she doesn't think I like her and she doesn't like me." Kendall's head was spinning, both with rage and confusion, "I just couldn't sleep, thinking about... her." The pauses between James's previous words and 'her' felt like an eternity to Kendall. He knew that they were coming but just didn't like it when he knew there was no possibility that James was referring to him.

"What're you gonna do about it?" Kendall tried to be as nonchalant as possible.

"Nothing." Kendall was slightly flabbergasted.

"You're not working your James Diamond charm?"

"Nope."

"Oh wow! Why not?"

"Because if it's meant to be, then he will come to me."

"He?"

"SHE! I MEANT SHE!" James stormed off, cheeks flashing scarlet.

Kendall went back to his depressive state as he climbed the stairs, cereal in hand, his appetite slowly returning, but not massively. It was an unpleasant state that James put him in, either excited happiness in his presence, or a pathetic, self-loathing mess.

Kendall placed his bowl where his phone was when he woke up. He walked over and drew back the curtains, savouring the warmth of the sunlight on his skin. He walked back to his bed and picked up his phone and started typing his reply.

'That's great! See you at 7?'

Kendall sighed, resting his head back on the portion of wall underneath his giant picture and picked up his bowl and spoon and slowly started eating it, more because it was occupying him than actual hunger.

* * *

><p>Logan walked out of his room, towel in hand and in his swimming trunks. He checked his watch to see that it was 3:00PM, he smiled and walked to the room directly opposite his and knocked on the door, "Kendall?" he walked in and Kendall was just laying on his bed, staring up at his ceiling.<p>

"Hey man, you OK?"

"Never been better." Logan sensed the sarcasm in his voice but merely overlooked it.

"Er... Carlos and I are going to the pool, you wanna come?"

"Where's James?"

"He's in the gym."

"Sure, I'll come, give me a minute."

"OK... I'll see you down there."

Logan walked out, closing the door, he knew something was up with Kendall. He didn't seem... him. He thought that he needed to talk to him soon, but now, he was going to have fun.

Kendall quickly changed into his trunks and strode out of his room, trying to be happy instead of a depressing mess. He needs to have fun otherwise he would just eventually go crazy, and it will be fun... if James isn't there.

Kendall walked to the pool, giving a faint smile to Carlos, who was already somersaulting underwater, and jumping out every now and then to scream, "THIS WATER IS SO COLD!"

Kendall placed his towel on a nearby deckchair and walked over to the pool, and realising the truth of Carlos's statement as Logan jumped in, catapulting water all over him. For once in the day Kendall had felt the pain, he smiled, almost exactly 24 hours later. He liked the sound of him laughing. This irritating thought of James at the back of his head was now behind closed doors. Kendall knew it wouldn't last forever, but he thought that he should make the most of it.

"GUYS!" he called, Carlos and Logan turning to look at him, "since we are all here..."

"James isn't here!" Carlos shouted. Kendall just ignored it, a small stinging feeling briefly come over him.

"Since we are all here." Kendall repeated, "I thought I would warn you all that Jo is coming round tonight and yes, we will need our space."

"We're not even allowed to say hi?"

"Nope."

Kendall had a plan. Of course he wouldn't share it with anyone else, but himself, and eventually Jo. He thought it wasn't fair to put Jo through this illusion any more. She was a nuisance to him in the fact that she was also a large part of Kendall's pain. It was like she was controlling the guilt and James was in charge of the crippling fear, jealousy and confusion, and Kendall knew, at least, he could get one thing out of the way, although making little difference.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry about this. I feel I set you up too much after last chapter. The thing is, I have a lot of fun writing this, and I want to do it, but when I come to it, I only have enough idea in my head for about half a page, or a full one. **

**If anyone believes in the parallel universe theory, just think, every fanfic you've ever read is actually happening in another universe... just not this one :(**

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I realised I should stop feeling so down on myself and stop saying 'this is crap' and suck it up. Because, if I really hated it, I wouldn't post it, would I? Ahh self contradictions :3**

* * *

><p>It was now 7:00PM. Kendall was ready. Blue flannel shirt, jeans and casual vans. Nothing special. He stood waiting, and had been for the last 5 minutes, staring at the door. He ceased his staring contest with the door, and looked at the source of the noise of footsteps clambering their way from the hall to Kendall's view. Carlos and Logan stumbled round the corner, laughing to themselves.<p>

"We'll be in Logan's room!"

Kendall gave them both a silent thumb up, but stopped them before they reached the top of the stairs, "Where's James?"

"Uhh, he's still in the gym I think."

'_Damn he works out a lot.'_ Kendall briefly thought to himself, '_Must explain why he's so handsomely to-'_ he was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

Kendall froze. He wasn't completely prepared for this. He went over through it in his head a hundred times but wasn't ready to face Jo now. Reluctantly, he opened the door and saw Jo standing there, beaming at him. She flung her arms around Kendall and kissed him, ignoring his hesitance.

"Hey!" she said.

"Hey..." Kendall looked off slightly in the distance. Jo stepped in the house, closing the door and taking Kendall by the hand.

"Well this looks fancy!" she said, admiring the foyer, "Care to give me a tour?"

Kendall slightly smiled and took Jo for a quick tour, going straight ahead and left. The sun wasn't too bright as it shone through the windows. It was quite a romantic position in the sky, half setting, which irritated Kendall a small amount.

"Sauna," he pointed to the door, "gym," he led her further down, "cinema," he heard Jo "Ahh!" in amazement, "recording studio.". He turned them both around and started head towards the kitchen. As they were coming up to the gym, the door opened to reveal a sweaty James rubbing himself down with his discarded shirt.

Jo felt Kendall's hand become uncomfortably and unattractively sweaty, so she let go and wiped them down her pants. Kendall stared as James just casually nodded to him, and politely said 'hello' to Jo. Kendall followed James, with Jo at his heels. As James turned upstairs, Kendall realised he had other duties as Jo crashed into the back of him.

"Sorry." he said.

"It's fine. Take me somewhere else!"

Kendall quickly took her through the kitchen and into the lounge, pressing the confetti button, not to make her laugh, just because he did want any excuse to do it.

Kendall quickly whizzed through showing Jo upstairs and took her out to the poolside where he had set up a table for two with a lit candle, a rose and a bottle of champagne with two glasses set next to two chairs either side.

"Wow, this is cute." came from Jo, setting up to watch the sunset.

Kendall sat her down and walked over to his own chair. To his delight, the rose was blocking the majority of his vision of her, making it less uncomfortable for him.

"Kendall, you haven't been speaking much... are you OK?"

"I'm fine, Jo. Look at me! I have a new big house with lots of cool stuff, who wouldn't be happy in a place like this?" _'Me.'_

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right? I mean, I am your girlfriend."

Kendall didn't know why, but 'girlfriend' hurt him a little.

"About that..." he knew Jo was giving him a shocked expression full of fear and worry, but he looked the other way feeling the gaze burn on him, "listen, Jo..." his gaze becoming more centralised, seeing Jo's legs retract to her, "I..." he couldn't make the words come out of his mouth.

"Jo..." he looked directly at her, tears filling up in him. He felt he couldn't do this to her. They had been going out for a while now and Kendall had grown close to Jo. He trusted her. He loved her. Well, he thought he did, but now was having second guesses. He didn't want to hurt her. Jo was a small woman. She didn't deserve to be hurt. She was too nice. Too kind. She didn't deserve anything that Kendall was going to do to her. He hated himself already and he hadn't even started. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Kendall, wait." Jo got up from her seat and walked over to his and pulled Kendall up. She dragged him to the poolside and pulled herself up close to him. They gazed in each other's eyes for a long moment. Jo moved her head closer to Kendall's and softly pressed her lips again his. Kendall couldn't deny her this so joined in the kiss, tears still slowly crawling down his face.

The kiss was gentle, yet Kendall could feel the hurt in it. It lasted a while, but eventually, they broke apart. Kendall looked at Jo again and saw she too was crying.

"Go ahead." she commanded.

The sun had just set, and now they were engulfed in almost complete darkness, a small amount of light seeping through the windows and the candle flickering away.

"Jo. You've been amazing. I've been so lucky to have you. Too lucky. I don't deserve you. You're definitely too good for me." she laughed a little at his statement, wiping a tear from her eyes. Kendall continued to hold her, "Although we never managed it to a year. I always dreamed of growing up old with you, having a family, and a house twice the size of this. But my dream has changed and I hate doing this to you. In my dreams, you were happy. The happiest girl in the world. I still want that for you, but I don't think it should be with me. It should be with someone who you know with love you unconditionally forever and will treat you right. I can't do that because I am obviously hurt you now. This sucks, it really does, but I gotta do it. Jo Taylor, I couldn't live my life without you not being there, or if you hated me. I want us to still be friends. I hope you feel the same. I'm sorry Jo."

There was silence for a few seconds as they both finished crying their last few drops of tears and finding a rare dry spot on their sleeves in which to wipe them. Kendall felt a severely worse pain in his chest now: a mix of guilt, depression and empathy for Jo. It hurt so much. Seeing her standing there, crying and heartbroken because of him was a terrible thing to be shadowing over him.

"Kendall," she began, "I know this is hard for you and you had to do this. Now I have to do something."

"Anything, you deserve it."

"I do want to still talk to you Kendall, I can't just eject you out of my life after all we've been through. It isn't fair. But I need to do this."

She separated herself from Kendall, keeping her arms still on his shoulders. She tightened her grip and Kendall felt himself flying through the air. He belly flopped in the middle of the pool, the water freezing his skin as it made contact. Once he resurfaced, he saw Jo wipe away yet more tears and walk away. Kendall climbed out of the pool and started to run after her, but she was already walking into across to the front doors. He tried to open the doors but found them to be locked. How did she manage to do that? A cold wind crept up from behind on him, slightly stinging. He didn't realise the sudden decrease in temperature and felt it ten times worse as a result of the incredibly cold waters he had just been submerged into.

"JO!" he called, banging on the glass, "JO!"

He sank down, back against the glass and sat on the floor, now shivering and feeling his teeth chatter. He knew he was stuck there. There wasn't any way around the mansion, unless he was a bird or any kind of flying insect, which, last time he checked, he wasn't. The door was locked, and as far as he knew, James was showering, and Carlos and Logan were doing whatever in Logan's room.

A numbness shot through him, either from the cold or the crippling pain. He could imagine what Jo was feeling right now. He would never want anyone to experience this pain. The hurt of having your heart ripped out and left to bleed. He stared out into the night sky and watched the candle get blown out by the wind. He sat there, in his internal hell he had created for himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What a pleasant chapter!**

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Me again! Thankyou for all of you who reviewed! I have surpassed my old crap I called a story :')**

* * *

><p>To say Kendall was cold was an understatement. It was now 9:30PM and he had been stuck outside for the best part of two hours, not moving from the spot he was in after Jo had left, curled up in a ball, leaning against the windows. Most the time, he was wallowing in his own self pity for the majority of the time. He was regretting hurting Jo, but he knew it had to be done. It was better for both of them and yes it hurt now, but they will be happy again. Eventually. His clothes had mostly dried and his skin had turned a pale blue colour and the shivering had become second nature to him.<p>

A shadow walked past the windows and immediately Kendall shot up and started banging on the windows. The door clicked open and Kendall fell into the house, the warmth crashing onto his skin. He collapsed on the floor, unable to actually properly.

"Kendall, are you OK? How long have you been out there?" it was James.

"Help!" was all that Kendall managed to squeak out.

Before Kendall knew it, he was being swept up by James and carried bridal style. Kendall didn't have much time to care who it was helping him so long that he was warm again. He half-buried his head into James's chest as he was gently being rocked as he was being transported.

"God, Ken, you're freezing! And your clothes are wet!"

Kendall wasn't bothered in replying, he just wanted to go to bed and hoping that's where James was taking him.

Much to Kendall's delight, his hopes were true as James carefully laid him on his bed.

"Ken... do you want me to change you?"

"No... I can manage. Thanks James."

"OK, I'll be back in a minute when you're done. I wanna talk about what happened."

Kendall got up and made it towards the bathroom in his room and heard James shut their adjoining door. God he was cold. He stripped off his clothes and turned on the shower, then walked over to a mirror in the bathroom to observe how much of a mess he thought he looked. His skin was incredibly pale, with patches of blue on his face and his hands. His hair was slightly matted and his eyes bloodshot. His nose stood out like a red beacon. Kendall stopped staring at himself and walked into the shower. The warm water scorched his freezing skin, causing Kendall to scream out in pain. He frantically flailed and in the process, slipped on the soaked floor and fell out of the shower, coming crashing down, causing a loud bang. The water still splashed around his ankles, which resided lingering near the plug hole.

James burst through the shower door inspecting what happened.

"Kendall, are you OK?" Kendall sensed the panic in his voice.

"Ngh, I'm fine. I just slipped."

"What was the screaming for?"

"Nothing. The water. Hot."

"Come on, let's get you up."

James carefully picked up the slippery Kendall and sat him down on the toilet and turned off the shower. Kendall became very aware that he was dripping wet and naked and so grabbed a nearby towel and covered himself up. James stood there, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling nervously at Kendall.

"Thankyou." Kendall said, awkwardly smiling hoping James would leave some time soon, "I'm just going to get back into the shower."

"Do you need some help?"

"Nah, I got this."

Kendall, still with the towel wrapped around him, got up, but internally questioned to himself why James was still standing there and watching him. Kendall went to place his right foot down and once again, screamed out in pain.

"I got you!" James caught him before Kendall went to the ground again.

He quickly pulled himself off James's grasp and hopped into the shower, "Thanks, James... Er... I'll call you if I need help?"

"Sure thing, buddy." James finally left and Kendall removed the towel and lowered the temperature of the water before it came crashing down on him.

It was a pleasant feeling Kendall finally felt. Although the water was slightly hot, he could still feel the cold radiating off of his skin which made Kendall slightly uncomfortable. He just wanted to go to bed and wake up normal, no hurting ankle and warm and cosy again. As warm as he would feel if he spent the night snuggled up in James's arms. But he wouldn't ever know that feeling. Kendall just sighed and tried to warm up in the shower.

* * *

><p>Kendall hopped out of the bathroom, now clothed in his pyjamas, and laid onto his bed, ready to check his phone, listen to a couple of songs on his iPod before reflecting on how much of an useless ass he found himself and go to sleep. Just as he got comfortable and reached out for his iPod, James came through the door which connected their two rooms. Kendall thought that he really should put a lock on it so James wouldn't do this again. He needed to prepare himself for when he saw James, he didn't like it when he just spontaneously turned up like that. James casually sauntered in and laid down on Kendall's bed next to him.<p>

"What happened tonight then?" James said, adjusting the pillows and leaning up to Kendall, brushing shoulders with him.

There was a short pause as Kendall stared at his feet.

"I... I broke up with Jo." he finally came out with.

Kendall felt James cease the contact between them and saw from the corner of his eye a look a shock as he was turned and staring at Kendall from the waist up.

"Why? What happened?"

"I wanted her to be happy and I knew that it wouldn't be with me."

"Why not? You guys seemed great for each other!"

"Thanks, but I don't think so. I just feel we should see other people and then we would both eventually find the one we've been looking for instead of trapped with someone else."

James put his arm around Kendall and cupped his hand on his chin. James pulled Kendall's head so that they were now staring into each other's eyes. James saw not just a green orb that belonged to Kendall. He saw all the pain, all the guilt that Kendall had locked down deep inside of him. It was like he was looking right into his soul. In return, Kendall was looking straight into James's eyes and felt a warm sense of comfort as he knew James was caring.

"You know, you can talk to me if you need me. I'll always be here for you Kendall."

James let go and they both continued to stare for a few moments. Kendall had got lost in James's eyes but he didn't care. Neither of them did. They haven't had each other's company like this for a few days and it felt weird for the pair of them just to be torn apart like that.

"Thanks James." Kendall said, smiling very weakly, but James felt the warmth and kindness of the brightest smile in the world beaming on him right then.

"How's your foot?" James said trying to change the subject.

"Actually, I think it's my ankle. I'll let Logan take a look at it tomorrow, he'll probably know something."

James smiled at him with his classic smile. Kendall felt himself just melt into his bed. How he loved that smile. How he loved the person and the smile. How he had just ripped Jo's heart into a thousand tiny pieces to be with that smile and realising how he had no idea of doing so.

'_Just ask him. Ask him now.'_

'_I can't just ask him. He won't even like me back.'_

'_You haven't tried.'_

'_Because I'm not a moron.'_

'_Yes you are. What's going to happen if you do?'_

'_He'll say no. It'll be awkward. The band will break apart and I will be left alone shelf stacking in Minnesota till I'm old and retired.'_

'_Try it.'_

'_No.'_

'_Try it.'_

'_No.'_

'_I'm your brain. I can make you do this.'_

'_You wouldn't.'_

'_Try me.'_

James saw the look of anger, then confusion, then panic switch on Kendall's face as they sat there in silence. He knew he was deeply thinking about something. He just wanted to know what.

"Well, I'll leave you to your thoughts. I'm going to bed." James leaned up to get out of bed but was stopped.

"James wait!"

"Yeah, buddy."

"The real reason I dumped Jo was..." '_Come on, you're almost there. Do it.'_ "was..." _'BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! It's all you have to say' _"was because I have feelings for someone else and I think I have for a while."

Kendall didn't want to tell James who, or for how long, but he thought he was this far, he might as well go all the way. Though he could get out of it. He could lie. He could just kill the conversation dead, right there. No. Kendall hadn't come this far and gone through all that today to chicken out.

"I think James... I... like... you... and... I... I want to be your boyfriend."

James froze. His facial expression had become blank. Kendall knew he was thinking about what he had just said as a few moments over, he was making those faces.

"Kendall..." James leaned his head forward to Kendall. This was it. This moment Kendall had been dreaming about since he realised his love for James. His head was about an inch away from Kendall's face. He closed his eyes to prepare himself. He couldn't help but excitedly smile like an eight year old girl watching one of their concerts. Then Kendall had this feeling brew up inside him. He was pretty sure this wasn't supposed to happen. It never happened between him and Jo, but he went with it. Kendall finally realised what this feeling was.

'_Oh... shit..."_

Kendall sneezed all over James's face which of course caused James to scream out like a little girl.

"James! I'm so so sorry! I think I'm _ACHOO_ getting a cold!"

James wiped his eyes, then his face, then pulled his comb out of his back pocket and frantically started combing his hair.

"Do you know what, it's late."

"James, it's 10."

"I should really be getting to bed. I'm so sorry to hear about you and Jo."

"What about... what I said?" Kendall looked disappointed.

"Kendall. I think we both need to sleep on this. I need to know if I feel the same, and you just broke up with Jo. You need to make sure this is real and not kind of rebound thing."

"James! No! Wait!" but James had already swiftly left, closing the door behind him.

Kendall felt heartbroken. It was obvious James didn't like him or he would just have said yes straight away. No. He had to be stupid and just told him he liked him.

'_It could have gone worse.'_ he thought to himself, '_I could have told him why I like him and what he did to me. Then he would have run away on the spot.' _

Kendall sneezed again, a headache following on straight after. He felt terrible. He was ill and heartbroken and he had a painful ankle, '_Terrific.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wanted to stop just after when it said '**Kendall finally realised what this feeling was.**' but then I had an idea for the next chapter that I hope you will like!**

**I want to apologise because I meant to upload this Wednesday but I clearly forgot. Can I just point out that Kendall is not going crazy because of the thought thing! I hope to upload over the weekend! Also, great news: I have a week off of school so I am aiming for 3 uploads this week. I really hope I can but I promise nothing, so please don't get your hopes up!**

**Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: OK, well I'm going to try my best on quick uploads this week, but once again, and I'm sorry, I promise nothing. Also, I just realised I've hit the 10 chapter mark! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

><p>James was lying on his bed, staring at his glorious picture of himself. He was in a pretty mellow mood in spite of what happened. He wondered how long he had spent confused and staring at himself as he noticed the sunlight creeping through his bathroom window. James peered his head around the corner to view the bathroom to see if it wasn't just a light that he had left on. He stretched his neck too far, causing him to roll off of his bed and crash onto the floor. James quickly got up and brushed himself in before anyone could come in and laugh at him. James had to keep up his 'cool'. He checked inside the bathroom and found out -just to mess with his mind more - that it was the sunlight that bounced off of all the ceramic tiles. James knew he had to face Kendall sometime soon, but he said he'd sleep on it, and as far as James knew, he hadn't had any sleep. He was surprised at how alert he was for no sleep. James went to open the door between his and Kendall's room but, to his surprise, found it to be locked.<p>

"KENDALL! OPEN UP!" he banged on the door. It didn't sound like there was anything on the other side of the door. The hollow banging noise replaced with just a dull thud. James found this odd and banged on the door again, this time there was no sound coming from it. Instead he could hear another noise from a different location. A moan. A pleasurable moan. Every time he hit his fist against the door he could hear the "NGH!".

James stopped and decided to investigate the noise. It was now triggered by every step he took. He found he could open this door and walked out into the hallway. He put his foot down and found that the noise was emitting from Carlos's bedroom. He didn't know whether to go in and invade his privacy. He could be doing... things, or he could be in pain and needed James's help. James let his instinct take over and walked through the door.

He found that the noise was... things. Logan was naked and straddling a fully clothed Carlos. He was kissing Carlos's jaw line, continuing gently biting at his neck and causing the moans to be louder in James's ears. James didn't want to leave at all. He felt something brewing up in his pants. He didn't know what he was doing, he was adamant on his decision with Kendall, so long as he still wanted to go through with it, and this was not it. What was so enticing about hearing his smaller friend groan with lust for the naked boy on top of him. James wanted Carlos to make louder, dirtier noises for him. He wanted him to scream things he never thought he would hear the small Latino boy in his entire life. James was determined for this to happen. He coughed, making his presence clear to them both and saw Logan cease his kissing to stare at James. He just rolled his eyes and scoffed before resuming.

James heavily breathed in anger as he stormed over to the bed. He felt Logan's hand push against his chest as if to say that he wasn't allowed to go any further. James saw Carlos's eyes meet his own and the smile that grew on both their faces. Carlos let go of his grip on Logan's ass with one hand and tugged on James's shirt. He knew exactly what it meant. James wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and ripped him off of Carlos.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Logan was screaming, "PUT ME DOWN AND LEAVE ME AND CARLOS ALONE!" but there was no point. James threw Logan outside of Carlos's room and slammed the door shut, locking it in the process. It was funny because James never remembered a lock being on any of the bedroom doors. Logan was banging on the door and try to break in. It wasn't working. The banging stopped and James knew where he was going. Almost instantly, James leaped across the room and locked the door that adjoined Carlos and Logan's room. Cries of, "I FUCKING HATE YOU JAMES FUCKING DIAMOND!" could be heard, but he didn't care. He was alone with Carlos, which is what he wanted for the last few minutes and what James fucking Diamond wanted James fucking Diamond got.

"I LOVE YOU CARLOS! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE COME TO ME!"

James turned to Carlos and drowned out the loud sobs of Logan through the door.

"Hello Carlitos." James said seductively.

James stared straight at the tent in Carlos's pants and smiled, walking over to the bed and taking his shirt off in the process. He took Logan's old position straddling Carlos and started biting his neck, getting all the places Logan missed.

"What the fuck is that?" Carlos complained, "Fish bite harder than you!"

James sniggered and sank his teeth into Carlos's neck. Carlos dug his fingers into James's back as he screamed, "OH GOD YES!". He ripped off Carlos's shirt and threw it away as his hands moved back up and down Carlos's bare skin. He turned his attention to Carlos's nipples and started playing with them, pinching them with both hands. James slammed his lips against Carlos and licked along his lips. Carlos opened his mouth and James didn't hesitate to explore Carlos's mouth with his tongue.

James removed his hands from Carlos's nipples and slid them underneath his waist. James then flipped Carlos so he was then on top of him. Carlos pressed his lips against James's as equally as hard as last time and unbuttoned his own jeans. James took control as he slid his hands down Carlos's back and then down his ass, taking his jeans and underpants with him. James caressed his hands over Carlos's exposed cheeks as they still passionately kissed.

James sat up, and then proceeded to pick the now naked Carlos up with him but his ass. Carlos wrapped his legs around James's waist. He violently slammed them both up against the wall, now he was biting at the skin on Carlos's chest. With one free hand, he unbuttoned his jeans and found he was not wearing underwear as they slid down his legs and pooled around his ankles. James quickly kicked them away and then, with a devilish smirk, moved Carlos to the opposite side of the room and shoved him up against the door that was in the middle of Carlos's and Logan's rooms.

"Say my name!" James commanded.

"JAMES!" Carlos screamed as James started to bite his nipples.

"Like you mean it!" James spat.

"JAMES! YES JAMES! FUCK ME JAMES!"

James knew that Logan was on the other side sulking and wanted him to hurt more. He then decided to throw Carlos on the bed and continued to jump on top of his, kissing up his jaw line as Carlos loudly moaned with pleasure. James stuck on finger into Carlos, whose moans got even louder. After a short while, James stuck in a second digit and began to scissor. Carlos gripped tightly onto the sides of the bed. Deeming Carlos prepared enough James positioned himself so that his dick was just waiting outside of Carlos's entrance. He slowly moved in and waited for Carlos.

"What are you fucking waiting for? Move!"

James quickly obliged and thrust into Carlos much harder, gaining more speed. Carlos found himself with his hands moving up and down James's back, every thrust, he squeezed, digging his fingers into it, causing to James to join in the moaning.

"FUCK! RIGHT THERE! JAMES HIT THERE!"

James found himself at a steady pace and starting kissing a now sweaty Carlos and feeling the thrusting becoming more and more pleasurable hitting Carlos's sweet spot. Carlos pulled his head away from James.

"James... I'm close."

James felt that as an indication to speed up and watched Carlos's eyes flutter.

"JAMES! YES!"

He kept thrusting until he heard, "JAMES I'M GONNA-"

James Diamond woke up.

He sat up in his bed to find he was damp from a cold moisture of sweat that had formed on him. He rubbed his head and got up, walking towards the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror.

"What the fuck happened?"

He noticed how his hair matted and stuck to his sweaty skin and sighed. He recollected his thoughts, "Oh... it was just a dream. Oh great, now I'm fucking talking to myself."

James just stared at himself, not because he was doing it out of vanity for a change, but he was trying to piece together why the hell he dreamt having sex with Carlos.

'_What was Logan doing there?'_

He decided to have a shower and mull over his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well here we go. Part one in the hopeful trilogy that I am gracing you with this week. I hope you like it!**

**Oh, good news, I've just finished the next chapter! That will be up in a couple of days!**

**Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Next one! I know that last chapter was out on a limb but I had an idea and I went with it. I hope it made sense?**

**Thank you 'Po', I would have PMed you but you weren't singed in... but I have to agree that I used a very limited vocabulary, I appreciate it :)**

**God I've wanted to upload this since I finished it! It's been killing me!**

* * *

><p>'<em>What is wrong with me?'<em> James had been sitting in his room for about an hour now with no idea what that dream was about.

'_I don't love Carlos? No, course not! Carlos is my best friend. I mean Kendall is my best friend... but that's different... Oh God!' _he sat there groaning.

James's attention was quickly drawn somewhere else as there was a loud knocking at his door.

"Come in!" he called, hoping it was some doctor to sort him out. He got the next closest thing, Logan. James felt a rush of guilt over him and stood up and embraced Logan in a tight hug, "I'm sorry Logan."

"Sorry for what?"

Logan pushed James away and gave him a confused stare.

"Having sex with Carlos."

Logan's face went an incredibly bright red, "W-what do you mean?" he said, trying to act as calmly and cool as possible.

"I know you wanted to have sex with Carlos."

"Psh, no! Why would I want to have sex with Carlos?"

"You said you loved him."

Logan's eyes widened, "When?"

"Last night."

"Yeah... well... I was just joking... you know... like... a joke." Logan mentally kicked himself.

"You didn't sound like you were joking when you were naked and banging on his door."

Logan's face returned to his normal colour and he ceased in his panicky way, "What are you going on about?"

"My dream."

"Oh... well why the hell didn't you mention that before?"

"I thought I did... what did you come in here for?"

"I just wanted to see if you would like any breakfast? Carlos made chocolate chop pancakes."

"Sure, I'll be out in a minute."

Logan left and James let out a sigh of relief as a small amount of guilt subsided from him. He knew nothing actually happened, but it just felt too real for him. James walked over into his bathroom and looked at himself at the mirror. Still sexy. James walked out into the hallway to find Carlos standing with holding a tray with a plate of his pancakes and a glass of orange juice. He also noticed Logan pinching Carlos's ear and whispering something to him. He had has his back to James so didn't see him listening in. James couldn't actually make out what Logan was saying but he heard the harsh tone that spat into Carlos's ear. James coughed and Logan sharply turned around with a frightened look on his face.

"Oh hey James, that was quick!" he quickly sped off down the hallway. James could hear him as he clambered down the stairs.

"What the hell was that."

"Oh... nothing." Carlos stared at his feet, then looked back up at James, "So, I hear we had sex." his face beamed a little with the fact of how funny he thought it was. James couldn't really look at Carlos the same. To James, he had just had sex with Carlos about an hour ago.

"Just this weird dream I had."

"Was I good?"

"You didn't really do much..."

"Who was on top?"

"Me."

"What'd we do?"

"CARLOS!" James snapped, "I don't really want to go into detail."

"Tough. Where was it?"

James sighed, "Your room... and I'm not answering any more questions! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to talk to Kendall."

"Ahh, well if you're going to see him, can you take this?" Carlos handed him the tray, "Logan saw him and told me he bruised his ankle, so I'd thought I'd make him some breakfast in bed. You want some?"

"Aww Carlitos, aren't you cute, but no thanks, I'm good." James nudged his friend on the shoulder and taking the tray from him.

Carlos skipped down the hallway, probably go to talk to Logan. James took a deep breath and opened the door. Kendall was lying on his bed on his phone and wore a slight smile. He looked up at James, who tried to smile but was too busy being overwhelmed by the awkwardness that had built up in the room.

"Morning." James said, closing the door and walking over to Kendall.

"Morning." Kendall sheepishly replied, followed by a loud sneeze.

The curtains were open, so Kendall was squinting as the light shined through his room and, to what he thought, aiming for his eyes. James handed Kendall his breakfast in bed and sat down next to him. Kendall sneezed again, then took a sip of juice and stared at James expectantly.

"So..." he said.

"So."

"I hear you and Carlos 'did it'?" James felt the awkwardness levels increase.

"It was just a stupid dream. It didn't mean anything."

"I didn't say it did."

"Listen, Kendall, about your offer..." Kendall sneezed again, "I think I've given it some thought... and..." James stared at the bed. He hadn't given it any thought at all. The only thing he could think about was a naked dream-Carlos. He had no idea what he was going to say to Kendall.

"You're confused about your feelings for Carlos?" Kendall interjected, followed by another sneeze.

"What? No! Kendall what I was going to say was..." he still had no idea. James realised that he had stopped mid-sentence to stare at his knee caps.

"I get it..." James was somehow relived that Kendall had stopped the silence, though he still needed to find out what he was going to tell him, "I'm an idiot, James. I'm sorry. I don't know why I thought we would have a chance. God!" Kendall swung his head back and crashed onto the pillows. James saw the embarrassment and disappointment on his face. At the moment, he knew what he would say.

"Kendall, you're not an idiot, in fact, you're the complete opposite! You're so smart! If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here! If it wasn't for you, we'd probably be in some jail in Texas!"

'_Why Texas? God dammit James you're the idiot!'_

Kendall laughed at watching James mentally kick himself.

"What I'm trying to say is... yes."

"Yes?"

"Kendall Knight, I will be your boyfriend... that is if you still want me to?"

James gave an imitation on Carlos's puppy-dog face in hope that it would work. Kendall knew James didn't need it, just his smile and that was enough.

"Of course I freaking will!"

James carefully placed the tray of untouched food on the floor and jumped on top of Kendall, hugging him as tightly as he could.

"AHHHHH!" Kendall screamed out in pain.

"W-what is it?"

"You kicked my ankle!"

"Oh God! I'm sorry! I am so sorry!"

"You idiot, come here!"

James leaned in closer to Kendall and closed his eyes, hoping for some kind of kiss beings as they were boyfriends and probably, after knowing each other for so long, they were at that stage. James was wrong. Instead, after waiting what seemed too long, James started to feel impatient. He opened his eyes to see Kendall smirk and shout, "SURPRISE!"

He picked up one of his pillows and went to whack James over the head with it. Instead, he once again sneezed and jolted forward, the pillow hitting thin air where his fist made contact with the side of James's face.

James collapsed back, tripping over the glass of orange juice and knocking it over, spilling what was left over the carpet. James didn't care for that as pain flared up in his cheeks.

"Ow!" he cried out.

"Oh crap I'm sorry!"

"Nahh, it's OK!" James said, patting Kendall's bruised ankle.

"I hate you."

"That's no way to talk to your boyfriend!"

"Shut up." they both stared at each other and laughed, the awkwardness had disappeared and they felt comfortable with each other, "James."

"Yeah!"

"About us... should I be worried about Carlos?"

"No! God no! It was a dream. It didn't mean anything! I want to be with you!"

"Good."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 12 chapters and they've finally done it! Ahh was it worth the wait? I hope you didn't think this moved too fast! **

**Ahh well... on the bright side, the last chapter was uploaded for 5 minutes and 10 people had already read it :') made me happy!**

**Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ahhh, well this has been a fun week, hasn't it? I could write fluff till the cows come home, but unfortunately, this story has to end eventually, right? Ahh well, I may write another ;)**

* * *

><p>The floor was clean and all remnants of food or spilled liquids had disappeared. Kendall exhaled and smiled as he turned to see James lying next to him, staring at the ceiling. He stroked down James's arm and interlocked their fingers. James turned his head and smiled at Kendall and stroked his arm back.<p>

"Can you walk?"

"Logan suggested that I stay here for today and I'll be OK by tomorrow." he said, following it up by sneezing, how he had started getting sick of being sick already.

"Aww, my poor Kendall, bed ridden for the day."

"Shut up!" Kendall threw his other arm across his body and lightly hit James.

"This big, fancy house and you're cooped up in here! Ahhh, I may just go to the gym, or the living room to watch the giant TV... the house is my oyster."

"You're so funny. But I'll be all lonely here."

"I don't see your point." James smirked.

"I'm sure you'd be a nice boyfriend and stay with me." Kendall batted his eyelids, then sneezed.

"Wow, 'boyfriend' sounds funny!" Kendall squeezed James's hand, "Ow! Sorry!"

Kendall laughed and closed his eyes, registering in his brain what is actually happening and how lucky he is. He knew how right it felt to feel James's incredibly soft hands entwined with his own. He turned, opening his eyes and watched James lay there, then burst out laughing.

"What?" James said.

"I've seen you naked." Kendall laughed more, then let go of James's hands and cupped his face and sneezed loudly again.

He looked into his hands and muttered, "Ew." to himself and then swivelled his legs around and stood up.

"Hey, hey, hey! What're you doing?" James got up and rushed round, helping Kendall hobble to the bathroom. Kendall went to the sink and washed his hands.

"You don't have to be so cautious, it doesn't even hurt!" he looked at the small amount of hurt in James's face, "But thank you anyway." Kendall pulled him into a small hug and took in the glorious scent of his hair.

They went back down and laid on the bed, this time, Kendall was nuzzled on James's chest and he closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep, feeling James play around with his hair and started laughing.

"What?" asked Kendall.

"I've seen you naked too."

"Very funny..." Kendall said with extreme obvious sarcasm in his voice, then drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>James opened his eyes and looked at Kendall's phone. He realised he only nodded off for about half an hour. He sat up, noticing his hand in Kendall's hair, who was still asleep. A minute burning sensation appeared in his throat, telling James that he was thirsty. He softly picked up Kendall's head and placed a pillow where he was previously laying. Kendall stirred but quickly settled. James quietly tiptoed out of Kendall's room and made his way down the hallway. He stopped just before he crossed the small section where he was visible to the rest of the kitchen after hearing an angry blare coming from Logan.<p>

"Logie, I'm sorry! But I didn't do anything! It was just a dream!" he heard that it was Carlos's apologetic pleas.

James peered his head round the corner to see Carlos wrap his arms around Logan's waist.

"I know." Logan said, calming down, "You shouldn't have to apologise at all. I should. It's my fault I'm over paranoid, it's just... I don't wanna lose you Carlos. I know you're too good for me and I'm scared you'd run off with someone better than me in a heartbeat." James wasn't sure what he just heard. He decided to listen in to see if there was anymore. He knew it was wrong, but hearing what Logan had to say, it spoke to him. He felt the connection Logan and Carlos shared and knew he wanted that with Kendall.

"Logie, that's stupid!" James saw Logan pout, "I don't know why you should be so scared because you are perfect for me. I would never dream on leaving you. Ever." he took a minute to pause to stare into Logan's eyes and smile. James couldn't see Logan's reaction, only the back of his head, "I will always be yours Logie bear. A silly dream wouldn't change that. I love you." James gasped, then silenced himself by clasping his hands against his mouth. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Carlos Garcia, I love you too!"

His dream was half true. He looked round the corner again to see Logan and Carlos exchange in a rather passionate kiss. A slight hint of jealousy came over him but he brushed past it when he knew him and Kendall will eventually reach that point.

James started to across the hallway and walk down the staircase, heading for the kitchen. He didn't want to interrupt Logan and Carlos's moment but he was really thirsty. Luckily, as he turned the corner, they were both speedily walking out of the kitchen. Logan smiled at James as he passed him, then turned around, "Hey, James?"

"Yeah."

"Where's Kendall?"

"He's in his room, like you told him."

James heard Logan mutter "Shoot." under his breath, which then made James click into where they were going.

"You know, you could always 'check out' the sauna." James caught sight of Carlos smirking and Logan going a light shade of red before turning and carrying on with his mission on quenching his thirst.

* * *

><p>James re-entered Kendall's room with two glasses: a drink for him and some soup for Kendall's cold. Kendall was already awake when he walked in and sat up.<p>

"Hello again." James said placing Kendall's soup on the table next to him. He proceeded to walk to the other side of the bed and place his glass down there.

"What's this?" Kendall asked, picking up the soup.

"It's soup for your cold."

"Thanks Jamez."

James got relaxed, disregarding the name which he hated so much, "Oh God, how could I forget? Guess what!"

Kendall's face lit up with curiosity, "What? What?"

"Logan and Carlos are together!"

"What? No!"

"Yes!"

"How do you know?"

"I overheard them talking about how they love each other. That dream of mine really messed with Logan. Oh, and I saw them kiss."

Kendall's excitement turned to confusion, "Why didn't they tell us about them being together?"

"You're right! I could go ask them, but they're having sex in the sauna..."

"They're what?"

"I told them too..."

"What? How?"

"Never mind. Should we tell them about us?"

"I don't know... they didn't think they could trust us. Do we trust them?"

"I think we'll leave it for now and tell them when we're ready."

Kendall smiled at James and gave him a one armed hug, then sipped his soup.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I DID IT! 3 CHAPTERS IN ONE WEEK! Also, I did them all early, which gave me time to write a Cargan one shot. I still haven't finished but be on the look out! Obviously I'll tell you when I post it anyway :') **

**Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: OH NO! I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! Though I think I know how I'll end it. Oh, by the way, I think it'll end in about 5 chapters? Depends...**

It was a new day and James found it necessary to see his new boyfriend before getting ready. He never let anyone see him before he did his hair and made himself look pretty, but he couldn't wait to see Kendall again. Spending basically all day with Kendall was perfect for James. He enjoyed the sense of being closed off from the world, just them alone and together for such a long amount of time. Sure they've done things like that before but now they were a couple and they meant more to each other than they ever did.

James was pretty adamant that Kendall was awake. He was usually an early bird so walked through the door between his and Kendall's room to find his boyfriend awake, but looking a mess. He was incredibly pale and had dark bags under his eyes. His face was almost drooping and his entire body was shivering. It was a depressing site. Kendall turned to look at James and forced a smile, "James, you look terrible!"

James laughed as he lay on his claimed side of Kendall's bed, "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh you know, after you left last night I thought it would be fun to open a window. Then I left it open and now my cold has got worse." he started spluttering then sarcastically waved his arms whispering, "Yay!" before coughing more.

"My poor Kendall." he said stroking Kendall's cheek with the back of your hand, "God your face is on fire! How're you feeling?"

"I'm so cold..."

After living in Minnesota for 16 years of his life, James had picked up a thing or two on dealing with a cold, "Right, let's get you in the shower." he ripped the covers off Kendall and started to pull off his shirt.

"James!" Kendall yelled, trying to resist, but failing miserably, "What are you doing?"

"I'm undressing you." he said, pulling Kendall's shirt over his head and tossing it behind him.

"I'm pretty capable of doing it myself!" he huffed, "Besides... I don't want you to see me naked."

"I've seen you naked."

"Yes but that was different. Just, go make yourself look pretty and I'll call you when I'm... decent."

"Fine." James slouched, then went back into his room to get ready.

"OK, you can come in!" Kendall called out to James before going into yet another coughing fit. James happily came back into the room 'looking good' as he would tell himself to his reflection.

"I have a plan." James said to Kendall.

"And what is that?"

"You'll see." James walked over to Kendall and picked him up in a fireman's carry. Kendall accepted this with a loud and annoyed sigh before coughing again.

James walked out of the room and gave a casual wave to Logan and Carlos who had just emerged from Logan's room and looking rather confused. As James walked along, Kendall just gave a smile to them both and slumped back down. Logan and Carlos, being Logan and Carlos decided to follow them.

"Err... James? Where are you taking him?" Logan said, catching up to him.

"To the sauna, I'm gonna sweat his cold out of him!"

Both Logan and Carlos's eyes widened.

"You don't need to go in there." Carlos said panicked.

"Why not?" luckily for James, Carlos and Logan were behind him so they didn't see him smile to himself.

"We're in there!" Carlos shouted as he ran past James, pulling Logan by his hand. James simply laughed.

"Guess they didn't clean up after yesterday."

He felt Kendall hit his back, "You were gonna put me in there?"

"I thought it would've been cleaned! It's Ok, I have a plan B."

James began to descend down the stairs. He eventually came to the living room and finally put Kendall gently down on the sofa. He left and ran back to somewhere unknown where Kendall couldn't see him. Kendall flung himself back on the sofa and felt himself melt into it as if he was being eaten by it. James quickly returned holding a large pile of blankets. Kendall didn't look up, just stared at the ceiling and found vibrant bits of material came crashing into his vision and onto his face.

"What's this for?" Kendall asked, fighting his way out of the pile.

"We're wrapping you up like a cute little Christmas present." James said, flicking Kendall's nose.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "I don't need this James, I'll be fine."

"I'm sure you were. But we're doing this."

Kendall sighed as James advanced upon him brandishing a pink blanket. Kendall protested by trying to push away, but eventually a coughing fit gave James the little window he needed to tie up Kendall's arms and legs. He then carried on to freely wrap Kendall with several other colourful blankets while he tried to squirm himself free. Eventually, Kendall was wrapped up in a multi-coloured cocoon. James admired his work before sitting next to Kendall's head.

"I hate you." Kendall spat.

James laughed for a short moment before he had a serious look on his face, which Kendall couldn't see being parallel with the ground, "Tough, you're stay like it until you're better."

"I'M BETTER!" Kendall shouted.

"You're not funny. Besides I know what I'm going to do with you when you're ready."

James looked over at Kendall who had a slight look over worry on his face. James ignored this and winked at him.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Take you on a date of course! What did you think I was going to say?"

"Oh... nothing."

James pulled his face away before smiling at Kendall and turned his head to see Carlos and Logan walk in and join them. Carlos started to laugh at Kendall, who tried to give him the finger, but couldn't when he remembered he was trapped. Instead, he just shot him a dirty glare.

"How's the sauna?" James asked.

"G-good. Why?" Logan replied.

"No reason. Is it clean?"

Logan gave him a confused glance, "Yeah, why?"

"I just thought you'd have... made a mess."

All three boys wore a puzzled look at what James was saying. He wanted to explain to Kendall, but then that would reveal to the other two they knew about their 'secret' dating. For the time being, he looked like a crazy person.

** A/N: Here's a fourth! I posted this because I've had an idea, as you may have picked up on but I just needed this to move along the story. Hope you understand?**

**Oh, my 'Halloween' one-shot shall we call it is up and posted! I would love it if you would give it a read and review? It's called Cargan Activity.**

**While you're at it, you're more than welcome to review this ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello! Here's my life:**

**Me: I have time to write a new chapter!**

**School: Lol, no. And you're going to forget all your ideas and start again from scratch.**

**Me: But-**

**School: No.**

**Me: Ok... **

**Can I say thank you to BieberHendersongrl, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, darius prince of the sea, Alley Petifier, BigTimeLovers14, GLJ4, TidusGT, and BaronofDenmark for all of your reviews! Honestly, you have no idea how much I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.**

Kendall was up and showered but decided to get into his pyjamas anyway. He was very excited. His colour had returned to his face and the bags under his eyes had disappeared. Kendall was overjoyed that all remnants of a cold had finally gone. He was so excited he planned to go exclaim his happiness to James and ran towards his door. Throughout his excitement, Kendall ran too fast at his door, not allowing enough time to reach out for the door handle, effectively running straight into the door emitting a loud bang throughout the four bedrooms. Kendall was shot back, but managed to keep his balance and burst into James room. James was sat bolt upright after hearing a loud crash on his door and saw Kendall burst in. He flopped back onto his bed as Kendall ran up to him.

"JAMES!" he called.

James replied with an angry mumble as he tried to go back to sleep. Kendall ignored this and jumped up on James's bed.

"JAMES! JAMES! JAMES! JAMES!" he chanted as he bounced around the bed.

"Kendall!" James snapped, "What are you doing? Logan and Carlos are gonna think that we're... you know!"

"Why they're don't even know we're dating." Kendall never stopped his bouncing, he was too happy.

"JAMES! HOW COULD CHEAT ON ME LIKE THIS!" they both heard Carlos's voice on the other side of the door followed by sniggering and footsteps running away.

James rolled his eyes as Kendall still jumped around the bed. Kendall was bouncing and staring at the large picture of James that loomed over them both.

"That picture of you is really cute!" Kendall jumped very high and went perfectly horizontally and landed on James's bed, crashing almost next to him. Unhappy with his position, he got up and clambered under the covers and pressed his face up against James's. Kendall was beaming with happiness but James however only cracked his eyes open a little bit with a scowl on his face, how he was definitely not a morning person.

"You're cute!" Kendall said, beaming even more now.

"How hard did you hit your head?" James grumbled.

"I can't even remember, but guess what!"

"What?"

"I'm not ill anymore!"

"Congratulations!" James said sarcastically then tried one again to get back to sleep.

Kendall merely hit James with a pillow and shouted in his ear, "Come on! Get up! I wanna finally do something!"

James opened his eyes and sat up, "That's it!" he got out of bed and walked around to the side on which Kendall was residing. Kendall just laid there and watched him, not really bothered on what he was doing, just hoping it was something fun. Instead, James picked Kendall up and took him towards the door. Opening it, he whispered, "I love you, but..." into Kendall's ear before throwing him into the hall and closing the door.

Kendall scrambled up and started to walk back into the room. He could feel James pressing against the door so starting banging against it, "James! Let me in!"

"Kendall, I want my beauty sleep!"

"There's not enough hours in the day."

James's door swung open, "What did you say?"

Kendall took this opportunity to shout, "Aha!" and tackled James to his bedroom floor. Kendall shut the door and then launched himself on James's bed. He wrapped himself in the covers after spreading out widely so that James could not go back to sleep. James groaned in frustration as he saw what Kendall had done.

"Just let me sleep."

"You should be happy I'm better so we can be boyfriends properly!"

"Yeah, yeah, we'll talk about it when I'm awake."

"Jaaames!" Kendall groaned, "I wanna do something!"

"Kendall you're acting like a fuc-" he bit his fist, "You're more anno-" he just stopped and rolled his eyes as he walked into the bathroom. He heard a cheer from Kendall as he turned the shower on.

'_If he wasn't so cute, his face would be against my wall.'_ James thought to himself as he showered himself.

In the meantime, Kendall sat on James's bed. He engulfed the scent of his boyfriend of which he cherished so much. It was silent besides the sound of the shower. Kendall rolled around a little while and sensed that in his hyperactive state, he will be bored very shortly and a long time before James finishes showering. He decided to go and check on Carlos and Logan to tell them the good news then go back to James by the time he was ready.

He unravelled himself from his makeshift cocoon and left James's room. He walked down the small stairs and saw that they were not in the kitchen but could have sworn he saw movement from the living room. Kendall quickened his pace and ran down the stairs, through the kitchen and into the living room. He heard a noise coming from the other side of the largest of the sofas but could not see either of his smaller friends yet. Walking up, Kendall got a nasty surprise.

"HOLY CRAP MONKEY!" he cried, covering his eyes from the sight in front of him.

Carlos and Logan were on the floor. Carlos was leant up against the side of the sofa and Logan was lying directly underneath him. Kendall knew they were having sex, although his was thankful that a pink blanket, that had been wrapped around Kendall, was now slowly slipping down Carlos's waist.

"Kendall!" Logan cried as he pushed Carlos off of him and stood up, wrapping a pale blue blanket around him. Carlos joined him with the pink one, "I can explain everything."

"You two were having... sex?" Kendall realised he knew they were doing this already, but then remembered they didn't know he knew so he had to play it cool.

"Yeah... but we-"

"Are a couple?"

Throughout this awkward conversation, neither could look Kendall in the eye. As they both had scarlet cheeks.

"Yeah."

Kendall folded his arms and had a serious look on his face, "Why haven't you told us about this before?"

"We were going to!" Carlos said, "But we just wanted to have some private time. We liked the rush of sneaking around behind your back. We wanted to prove to each other that we loved one another before we were confident with telling you."

Kendall was stunned for a short while, "Wow, Logie, you've banged some sense into him. That was beautiful Carlos. I'm sorry I interrupted, please, continue."

Kendall walked away hoping they wouldn't start straight away. He was surprised that how emotional Carlos was. Logan was probably the one for him if he thought those kind of things. Love makes people do crazy things.

Kendall arrived back in James's room and heard he was still in the shower. He lay on his bed once again and once again caught the scent in his nostrils. He had a flash of Carlos and Logan going at it before he arrived and shuddered at that disturbing mental image. The short glimpse he saw of their relationship sort of made Kendall jealous. He wanted to be able to have James to himself. He wanted to love him the way Carlos loves Logan, if anything, more. He wanted to be loved back just as much too and be happy for the rest of his life. He knew that there will be obstacles in his path that won't allow this, but he knew it would be a hell of a lot better with James at his side. He heard James turn off the shower and awaited his return.

**A/N: I realised it was Wednesday and I'm updating so early... hmmm I need a life! **

**HAPPY 21****ST**** BIRTHDAY MR. KENDALL SCHMIDT! **

**Review please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Massive thank you to BaronofDenmark, BieberHendersongrl, darius prince of the sea, BigTimeLovers14, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, TidusGT, and Alley Petifier for your reviews! Honestly, they make me so happy to read :') God, I need a life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

><p>Kendall was not in the best of moods. He was finally better after suffering from a cold over the past few days, one of them was spent bed ridden due to a bruised ankle. The only good thing in his life was James becoming his boyfriend and he felt happy. Now, James had disappeared and Logan and Carlos were nowhere to be found. Ever since James finished showering that same morning, he crushed Kendall's dreams of them doing something together by immediately shooing him out of his room, never to be seen again as Kendall thought. He didn't want to go back to Logan and Carlos because he'd probably catch them having crazy monkey sex, so he spent the day shut in his room, curtains drawn and attempted to learn more songs on his guitar. It was a pretty dull day that he had spent in such a glorious house.<p>

That was until Kendall heard the doorbell ringing and decided he would answer the door and try and have some human interaction. He strolled out of his room and briskly walked down to the door. As he arrived, he checked first to see if anyone was about, but failing to see signs of life, he opened the door. Kendall was incredibly confused. No one was there. How could someone prank call this house? He looked down the driveway. No one. He peered his head around the corner to search for anyone else. Once again, no one. Kendall shrugged it off and followed it with a sigh before returning to his bedroom. He would admit, he felt slightly upset that there was nothing new to stop his boredom and also, he felt a small amount of humiliation when he realised he had been tricked. Kendall headed back to his room with his head hung low.

Kendall had finally returned to his room, fighting the temptation to burst into James's and demand he spend his day of being well together. Then of course, the thought of being an over controlling person which would end up crushing their relationship came into play and Kendall just walked into his room. Upon his entrance, he noticed something different to when he left. There was a suit lying on his bed. A dark grey waistcoat with dress pants to match with a white dress shirt and a black bow tie just lay there as if they had been there the whole time with black shoes at the foot of the bed. Kendall noticed that a note lay on the waistcoat.

'_Wear me._

_P.S Shower first'_

Kendall stared at the message for a short while, contemplating whether to oblige or not. He quickly decided that of course he would because there's nothing wrong in looking nice and a free suit is a free suit. He quickly undressed and ran towards the shower.

* * *

><p>Kendall had finally gotten himself and was now admiring himself in the mirror in the corner of the room. He brushed himself off and easily would say he looked good though he had no idea of where he was going next. Kendall wondered over to the mirror and made his way over to the curtains which he had kept closed all day. Kendall reached out to pull back on of them when he felt something grasp onto him. Before he had time to react, Kendall was blindfolded. He went to scream out for help, but heard a familiar voice whispering, "Shhh." in his hear while keeping his hand over Kendall's mouth. It was James. He released his mouth and proceeded to grip Kendall's shoulders, standing behind him, and push him in the direction of the door.<p>

"James where are you taking me?" Kendall said hesitantly walking where being guided.

"You'll see." James said very softly into Kendall's ear which sent pleasurable shivers down his spine.

Kendall felt completely safe in James's hands. He was walking so confidently knowing James was holding onto him. There were times on their short trip where Kendall felt so relaxed, James had to occasionally jog to keep up with him, which got a bit tricky around the top of the stairs. Kendall felt a rush of wind blow on him when James opened a door. He was lead around the pool and felt the change in surface in which he was walking on. The grass was soft, but he hoped his shoes didn't get too dirty. Eventually, they reached their destination. Kendall felt James's hands let go of his shoulders and Kendall heard him walk in front of him.

"Are you ready?" he questioned.

"No, you're right, I'm going back in." Kendall turned around on the spot and started laughing to himself, "Of course I'm ready! Un-blind me!"

Kendall felt some arms wrap softly around his neck. He could feel James's breath on his face as his blindfold loosened. The first thing that greeted Kendall's eyes immediately caused a smile. James's darkened features shone in the night. He was beaming with excitement and Kendall saw that straight away. In both of their opinions, they could stay like that for a couple more hours, but something clicked in James's mind.

"Come on!" James stepped out of the way to reveal a small white gazebo. Kendall gawped in amazement, and James took his hand and walked him through the small curtained door. The insides were lined with purple, which slightly shone in the bright, unknown light source. It was beautiful. Kendall's mouth hung even more widely at the site. In the middle sat a small circular table, barely big enough for two people, with two silver platters on. James led him to the table, finally letting go of his hand as they sat down.

"What do you think?" James asked with a coy smile.

"James..." he stared around their enclosure, "It's... How?"

"I just called up this place I overheard Gustavo talking about and thought you deserved it."

James lifted up the silver platters to reveal two fully garnished steak dinners.

"James. Why?"

"Because my dear Kendall: I love you and I want our first date to be memorable."

* * *

><p>Their meal went awkwardly fine. There was a long silence, but they didn't stop maintaining eye contact. It was over quite quickly as both James and Kendall wolfed down their food. Afterwards, James pulled out a bottle of champagne from under the table, impressing Kendall for not knowing of its whereabouts, and poured them a glass each which they had been happily drinking.<p>

"Shall we dance?" James said, pulling a remote control and pressing play.

Music started playing and Kendall looked around for the source, but, like the light, failed to do so. Kendall could hear it was 'Sway' by Michael Bublé. James quickly got his arms round Kendall's waist and joined both of theirs together as they slowly moved to the music.

_When marimba rhythms start to play__  
><em>_Dance with me, make me sway__  
><em>_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore__  
><em>_Hold me close, sway me more_

_Like a flower bending in the breeze__  
><em>_Bend with me, sway with ease__  
><em>_When we dance you have a way with me__  
><em>_Stay with me, sway with me_

_Other dancers may be on the floor__  
><em>_Dear, but my eyes will see only you__  
><em>_Only you have that magic technique__  
><em>_When we sway I go weak_

"I GROW SO WEAK!" James felt necessary to add in, making Kendall laugh.

_I can hear the sounds of violins__  
><em>_Long before it begins__  
><em>_Make me thrill as only you know how__  
><em>_Sway me smooth, sway me now__  
><em>_Other dancers may be on the floor__  
><em>_Dear, but my eyes will see only you__  
><em>_Only you have that magic technique__  
><em>_When we sway I go weak_

_I can hear the sounds of violins__  
><em>_Long before it begins__  
><em>_Make me thrill as only you know how__  
><em>_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

_When marimba rhythms start to play__  
><em>_Dance with me, make me sway__  
><em>_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore__  
><em>_Hold me close, sway me more_

_Like a flower bending in the breeze__  
><em>_Bend with me, sway with ease__  
><em>_When we dance you have a way with me__  
><em>_Stay with me, sway with me_

"When marimba start to play  
>Hold me close, make me sway<br>When we dance you have a way with me  
>Stay with me, sway with me." James finished off.<p>

Instead of congratulating him like his original plan, Kendall stared intensely at James, knowing he was doing the same. They both shut their eyes as their heads gently moved towards each others. Their lips met for a quick second before the pulled apart, leaving the smallest gap between them. Their eyes opened as they went in for a round two. This time, James's tongue swept across Kendall's bottom lip in which Kendall quickly opened his mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance which Kendall shockingly won. He thought that James deserved a little break from all that he's done for him.

He quickly mapped out the sweet spots in James's mouth, and felt a surge of confidence in him as James moaned in pleasure. They both melted into the kiss until James finally broke off.

"Do you know what, it's getting late and all this was tiring... wanna stay in my bed tonight?" he winked.

"Sure thing." they both quickly made their way to James's room and started removing various pieces of clothing.

"You did just mean sleep right?" Kendall asked while only wearing his underwear.

"Yeah, I'm not some kind of sex maniac!"

There was a short pause when James had a serious look on his face while Kendall looked slightly gobsmacked. They then both burst out into a small fit of laughter and climbed into bed. Kendall didn't realise how tired he was and how comfortable James's bed was as he felt himself drifting off to bed. He felt James crawl up behind him and put his arm around Kendall's waist and his breath down the back of his neck before a little kiss was there instead.

"Goodnight Kendall, I love you."

"James, I love you too. Thank you so much for tonight. It was perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I liked this chapter (people may disagree or dislike my big headedness but oh well, I don't blame you) but I swear it went better in my head! For some odd reason, I cannot transfer my thoughts properly onto this!**

**Also, I don't have any ownership to Sway etc.**

**I realised how I hate how long I wait for my favourite stories to upload and then there's me updating so bloody quickly! **

**Ahh my ego is so big right now ;)**

**Review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I can't remember what to say so I'm just gonna stick to a massive thankyou to EvilGeniusBookWorm13, BieberHendersongrl, Alley Petifier, darius prince of the sea, TidusGT**

Kendall happily awoke to the warm feeling of James stroking his bare arm and kissing the back of his neck. He purred lightly as he turned over and faced his boyfriend staring into his hazel orbs.

"James." he mumbled.

"Yeah."

"I was gonna ask you last night, but I didn't want to ruin the moment. How did you manage to do all of that?"

"Well the suit, I leant you one of mine," Kendall rolled his eyes, "and the gazebo was a favour called in from a friend. I had Carlos and Logan cook the dinner and gave them $20 so we could be left alone. I think they know about us know..."

"How did you blindfold me? I didn't hear you come into my room or anything."

"Oh, that! Yeah, as Carlos and Logan left, and rang the doorbell and hid. When you went to answer it, I came into your room, placed the suit and the notes on the bed then hid under it."

"YOU HID UNDER MY BED?"

"Well yeah..."

"YOU SAW ME NAKED?"

"I guess I have." James said smugly, "2-1 to me I guess."

Kendall hit his back. It echoed with a loud smack and Kendall was pretty sure it left a red mark. James seethed in pain and scrunched up his face, while Kendall gave a proud grin. James felt a twinge of annoyance and decided to turn the tables.

"You're not so innocent yourself you horndog!"

Kendall's proud grin changed to a confused stare.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were trying to have sex with me!"

"What?"

"As I do recall, you said, 'You did just mean sleep right?' which I replied, 'Yeah, I'm not some kind of sex maniac!'. You were trying to get me in the sack, case closed."

Kendall again rolled his eyes, "I hate you."

"I must admit, it was my original plan, but I was just felt like saying no after you asked."

"You stubborn fuck!"

"Well you can't ask for it, first times have to be memorable, spontaneous and-"

James was cut off by Kendall smashing his lips against his own. He climbed up and straddled James's waist.

"You mean like this?" he said, smirking.

"Definitely." James said, leaning up into the kiss, cupping Kendall's face as he licked against his bottom lip.

Kendall went to grip James's shirt, but with them both sleeping in their underwear, most of the undressing work was done for them. Kendall laughed as he laid James down and running his hands up his body, feeling every square inch of his beautifully tan skin. He kissed him again, this time, he made his tongue intrude into James's mouth. While this took place, James felt it necessary to slowly drag his fingers down Kendall's back, stopping at the hem of his underwear. He smiled and carried on the kiss.

He yanked his hands down, pulling Kendall's underwear with it. He ran his hands over Kendall's ass and continued to slowly insert his finger through his entrance. Kendall gasped very loudly in pain, but ensured for James to go on, pulling his face away from the kiss and scrunching it up in pain. He cautiously stuck in a second finger, making Kendall cry out in even more pain.

"James," he panted "I can't - I can't do this! It hurts too much." James removed his fingers Kendall collapsed on his chest, "I'm sorry." he whimpered.

"It's fine." James said stroking Kendall's hair with his other hand. Kendall wouldn't dare look him in the eye and preferred to keep his head to the side wanting to cry for ruining this for them both, "How about... I bottom?"

"Are you sure? It hurts... a lot. I don't mind if we just cuddle."

"Kendall, we are doing this, now hurry up and get inside me."

Kendall stared into James's eyes and they both chuckled before Kendall started to kiss down James's chest, then his abs, making it to his underwear. They were quickly discarded and torn from James's ankles, being slung to any random corner of the room. Kendall's head began to stay kissing James's inner thighs. He gently bit at the skin and then pushed his legs apart even more. He rested his chin on the bed as his tongue skilfully made its way to James's entrance, causing groans of excitement to be emitted. Kendall coated the ring of muscle with saliva before hardening his tongue and slipped the tip precariously in.

After a short amount of time, Kendall retracted and lined himself up.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure. I want to make you happy."

Kendall felt butterflies flutter in his stomach at what James had said and the enormous amount of pressure felt placed on him.

"Relax. It'll be fine, everyone gets nervous." James reassured, feeling the tension.

"Were you nervous on your first time?"

"I've never had sex before."

"But you're James Diamond!"

"I was waiting for someone... special."

Kendall blushed and the stress was relieved from him. He slowly placed himself inside James and awaited conformation.

"Move." James commanded.

Kendall nervously thrust inside his boyfriend, making sure everything was going Ok before worrying about speed.

"Faster!" James whispered, finding it hard to get a word out due to his heavy breathing.

Kendall obliged and picked up his pace. James moved his legs so that they rested on Kendall's shoulder. In doing this, Kendall managed to hit a specific spot in James which made him cry out loudly in pleasure.

"Oh God!" he panted, "Hit there again!"

Kendall rapidly thrusted causing him and James to both scream in absolute euphoria. James cried Kendall's name before shooting a rope of semen over his and Kendall's stomachs. The clenching of James's muscled caused Kendall to follow quickly by erupting inside of him. He collapsed for a second time that morning on top of James.

They looked each other in the eyes before Kendall crawled up James's body and united their lips once again.

"I fucking love you James."

"And I you Kenny."

"Hey..."

"What?"

"I've you naked again." Kendall giggled.

"Yes but I saw you so I believe the score is 3-2."

"Crap!"

"Kendall?"

"James."

"Do you wanna go take a shower?"

"That would be perfect."

They both stickily climbed out of bed and made it towards the bathroom, hands around each other's waists.

**A/N: 17 Chapters and they finally had sex... was it worth the wait? I think they only got together 5 or 6 chapter ago :')**

**Unfortunately, this story will end soon but I'm not sure how.**

**One more thing, can someone PM if they know anything about the whole BTR Ustream where they were swearing at this Sarah woman? I've seen the video but I had no idea what's going on :') it made me laugh that Logan sat there not saying anything, then James just coming out with, "This cellar basement dungeon shit." Oh God I need to get out more -.-**

**Review please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: It seems like I haven't updated in ages... it might just be me, but if not, I'm sorry. I think there's this chapter and then two more after this because I want to end on a round number because I'm OCD like that :') **

**Thankyou to Samantha Maslow17, Saphire-Flyer, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, darius prince of the sea, Alley Petifier, BigTimeLovers14, Kaylaschmidtmaslow for your reviews.**

* * *

><p>Carlos, James and Kendall were resting in the living room as Logan was in the kitchen, preparing dinner for them all. Logan liked cooking occasionally, learning from watching Mrs. Knight back in 2J while he sat up the counter reading his books. Kendall was lying in James's lap as he felt his soft hands pass through his hair. Carlos was sat on the edge of his seat, talking to his two friends but frequently turning his head to stare at his boyfriend.<p>

"Just go see him!" James sighed.

"He doesn't like being disrupted when he's cooking!" Carlos protested.

"Just go!"

Carlos looked at a content Logan who was whistling away while stirring something in a pan. He switched between James and Kendall who were gesturing for him to go, and then at Logan who was blissfully unaware. After a short while of contemplation, Carlos got up and snuck up behind Logan, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling his head in the back of his neck.

"Hey Carlitos!" Logan said.

"You seem happier than normal."

"It's because I'm cooking and I have my boyfriend with me."

Carlos smiled and hugged Logan tighter and started kissing the nape of his neck. Logan laughed and placed the pan and the spoon down.

"What are you doing?" Carlos asked.

"JAMES!" Logan called, "THIS IS GONNA NEED FIVE MORE MINUTES, THEN IT'S DONE!"

"Where are you going?" James called back.

"Well it's 5:46 which means I'm Carlos and I are not allowed to be in the kitchen."

"What? Why?"

"It's the... law."

"What a stupid reason to say you're going to have sex!"

Logan went red, and Carlos giggled as he rubbed Logan's arm. Logan just fought the embarrassment and took Carlos's hand, and dragged him up to his bedroom. Quickly, he shut the door with one foot while pushing Carlos onto the bed at the same time.

"I thought you liked cooking?"

"Fine, we can stop this and I'll carry on cooking."

"NO!" Carlos jumped off the bed and stopped Logan's hand which was reaching for the door handle. He quickly smashed his lips against his boyfriend's and turned him around, this time, pushing him on the bed. Before Logan got up to protest, Carlos pounced on him and started kissing his jaw line and down his neck. Logan melted into the kiss before pawing at Carlos's shirt, trying to remove it while enjoying the passion of the kiss. Carlos stopped him and took his own top off and began to lift Logan's off effortlessly. He peppered kisses starting from his neck, down his chest, finally making it down to his happy trail. Logan purred, then unbuckled his belt and swiftly took off his pants and underwear and watched Carlos do the same. Logan sat up and turned himself around, on all fours, staring at Carlos, gesturing his head for Carlos to hurry up. Carlos ecstatically leaped onto the bed and positioned himself over Logan, who faced the wall, ready to brace himself.

"Stop!" Logan called. He turned around to see a pouting Carlos.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't want to do it staring at myself." Logan pointed at the large picture of him smiling that loomed over the pair.

"Well turn over."

Logan turned on his back, resting his head on his pillow, staring straight into Carlos's eyes. He smiled slightly as Carlos crawled up him, kissing him, cupping his cheek with one hand. The other was gradually making its way down Logan's body, slowly stroking his member. Logan slightly bucked his hips before Carlos moved his hands to Logan's entrance. He slid one finger in, taking his time wanting to cause his boyfriend as little discomfort as possible. He carried on kissing Logan to keep him preoccupied as he slipped in a second digit. Logan gasped at the second intrusion, then a second time as Carlos started to bite at the skin on his neck. He began scissoring before removing his fingers.

"Ready?"

"Hurry up before I change my mind."

Carlos liked that even know that in such intimate moment, Logan still jokes with him. Carlos loved his jokes. He always laughs not matter how unfunny they are. Logan never used to make jokes, but he always wanted to try and make Carlos laugh, to see him smile directly at him gives him a more sensational feeling than he would care to admit.

Carlos kissed him on the cheek and placed the tip of his member inside of Logan. It wasn't long before he got the command to move off of Logan. He quickly thrust into Logan, receiving a loud moan from him. Logan's legs wrapped around Carlos's waist, pulling him in deeper inside of him.

"CARLOS!" he called out as Carlos hit the sweet spot inside of him.

Logan's arms were now, like his legs, wrapped around Carlos. Carlos was leaning low on Logan. Throughout the thrusting, they had developed sweat, matting their hair, it sticking to their foreheads.

"Logie..." Carlos panted, "I'm close!"

"Me... too..."

Carlos grabbed Logan's member and started vigorously pumping Logan. His head flung back as he scrunched his face in pleasure. Carlos grinned at Logan, concentration on thrusting and pumping, finally releasing his seed inside of Logan. He rode out his high, then followed it by pulling out a immersing Logan's cock in his mouth for the last few moments before he too came in Carlos's mouth. He swallowed and laid down next to Logan.

They entwined their legs, and were holding each other's hand, looking into their boyfriend's eyes. Logan kissed Carlos's cheek and they both silently smiled to each other.

"Do you know what we should do?" Carlos asked.

"You?"

Carlos chuckled, "We should have a double date with Kendall and James."

"I hope you weren't thinking about them two while we were doing it." Logan shot Carlos a stern look.

"No! I just thought about it now!"

"Oh, well in that case, yes!" Carlos beamed, "But where would we go?"

"The garden! We can have a picnic!"

* * *

><p>James and Kendall had switched positions. James liked the one being cared for and besides, Kendall had his time. He was now having his hair reluctantly stroked by his blond boyfriend. Kendall was purposely messing it up and did find it difficult to manoeuvre through all the products that were layered in there. It was like trying to run his hand through concrete. He gave up and just hit James on the head, causing the relaxed brunette to stumble, rolling off the sofa.<p>

"HEY WHAT WAS-"

His whining was interrupted by Kendall jumping on him, smashing their lips together, "Ok." James smiled and threw Kendall onto the sofa. He proceeded to jump on his and started to nibble on his ear lobe, but was interrupted by a loud coughing, emitted by Logan. Carlos was hanging off his arm, buzzing with excitement.

"What's going on?" Kendall questioned.

"WE'RE DOUBLE DATING!" Logan cried, then sniffed the air, "What smells like burning?"

"OH SHIT!" James and Kendall exclaimed rushing towards the kitchen to attend to the burning food that had completely escaped their mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hate this chapter... a lot, but I don't have any other ideas so this'll have to do :'). It's a horrible feeling when you were so passionate and full of ideas, then nothing. Oh well, only 2 chapters left.**

**I REMEMBER WHAT I FORGOT TO SAY LAST TIME BUT NOW REMEMBERED! I have a new story up called 'Lost in Paradise' and I would love it very much if you would have a look at that because it will soon be taking over my priorities!**

**Also, the video of them cussing had been taken down by the time I posted that chapter so I didn't send people links who asked because there was no point :( **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I'm sorry for the very lengthy update gap! I don't know what I'm doing D: I want to end this story pretty quickly because I feel that it's had its time and is now just getting dull and cliché so this chapter, then one more, then we're done! Then I'll be focusing on 'Lost In Paradise'!**

**Oh, and 'pottering' used in my last chapter is just a British term for doing pointless tasks. Sorry for the confusion, I tried to make this as American as possible, but I guess some things slip through :')**

**Thank you to just Alley Petifier, BigTimeLovers14 and Jessayra for reviewing and a big thanks to BaronofDenmark!**

* * *

><p>The double date Carlos and Logan had prepared went... different to plan. Logan had pictured a quiet time where they can appreciate their relationships while also being together as best friends. Kendall and James however thought it would be best to try irritate Logan as much as possible. They all started out by watching a movie, but they didn't. In their private cinema, there are three seats in the front and three seats behind. They're large deep red velvet seats that could easily fit Gustavo and hold all the snacks he would bring with him in the various cup holders that pepper the arm rest. Logan and Carlos shared one seat in the middle whereas James and Kendall occupied two behind them and decided to rest their feet... on their friend's heads. They didn't stop at that, they were throwing popcorn and kicking the back of their seat. Carlos liked the vibration and the funny way he was when he spoke. Logan didn't react though. He's learned through years of these boys that any sign of weakness opened the floodgates to an whole lot more annoyance beyond belief. He was thankful that they stopped to make out at frequent intervals and had his own with Carlos while there was some peace. Afterwards, if you asked them what the movie was about or who was in it, the answer you would have gotten would have been along the lines of "Logan's head." and "Seeing how red with anger we can make him."<p>

The next item on Logan's agenda was swimming. He would have thought that he trusted his friends once again on behaving and enjoying the day and be a little calm for their boyfriends. Nope. James and Kendall were having so much fun doing what they wanted, which included throwing various inflatable balls at Logan's head. At one point, they decided to have a pretend tea party in the middle of the pool and instituted the furniture too, sunk to the bottom. This made Logan want to rip his hair out. In his frustrated silence, he was planning a way to get back at James if his own hair falls out with stress. Luckily, Carlos knew what the matter was in an instant and was switching between comforting Logan and being a nice boyfriend and joining in.

The final thing on Logan's list of things to do was a picnic in the middle of their garden. It was pleasant. James and Kendall followed suit after watching Logan and Carlos share their own food then lightly kissing each other, except instead, Kendall splattered the messiest food in James's face, laughing how part got in his hair. James retaliated by shrieking and then making Kendall dirty by engaging him into a passionate kiss which lasted for a good five minutes, rolling on the large picnic blanket.

Now, they resided on the blanket and James stripped back down to his swimwear once again trying to tan as much as possible. His head was rested on Kendall's stomach, who was also lying down, but for no real purpose other than to relax. Logan breathed a sigh of relief as Carlos ran his fingers through his soft brown hair while they lay staring into each other's eyes. Here Logan forgets the stress that his friends had put him through throughout the day and realised how much he could not live without him. Although they make him want to grit his teeth so much, they shatter into a million pieces, he wouldn't have it any other way. This fixed point in time could quite happily be agreed to last forever.

Unfortunately for all of them, their idyllic peace was abruptly ceased by a large shadow looming over them. A gust of wind began, changing the calm warm breeze into a cold bluster. They all simultaneously stared up to find a jet black helicopter hovering above them. Despite the boys lying on a bright red picnic blanket amongst green grass, the vehicle was still going for them. They quickly ran and stood on the concrete by the pool, abandoning their belongings, except for James who brought his clothes. Picnic baskets and remnants of food were blown about the neatly kept lawn as the helicopter landed. Out stepped a horrible man that they boys knew him as Griffin. He and an associate stepped out as the boys looked in confusion. Griffin outstretched his arms as if to welcome the boys into their own home and started walking towards them.

"Good afternoon gentlemen! And what a lovely one at that I must say!"

The four of them huddled together, still speechless in what was going on.

"Oh hello Griffin, great to see you too." he mimicked a high pitch voice which in no way resembled any of them.

Kendall stepped forward.

"What are you doing here?"

Griffin had managed to walk up towards them and was now at a reasonable distance to maintain a conversation.

"I just came to thank you boys."

Kendall turned to look at the other three to see if they knew what was going on. None of them did.

"For what?" Carlos asked.

"For series one of Big Time Reality!"

Kendall's eyes widened in rage and Logan and Carlos looked fearfully into each other's eyes. James stood at the end of the group and beamed with the excitement of possible TV exposure.

"What do you mean? I thought we cancelled that." Kendall said through gritted teeth.

"Could you not have guessed? I want this band to be big so Daddy can buy several more of his babies." Griffin gestured towards his shiny helicopter, "To do this, the public needed to see you behind the scenes and after that failed once, we thought we would try it in a more... subtly way."

"You mean I'm gonna be on TV?" James grinned staring at Griffin straight in the eyes. Kendall turned round and gave James a dirty look. James knew he would pay for it later, but it would always end James's way.

"You all are! Of course you didn't have to know about it. I own you! Like many other things! This in fact is the last episode of series one. Can I say what an exciting series it has been. The fans will love it! I have been observing you with my hired team and they have their work cut out trying to squeeze down all this time into a few hours!"

"But we've only been here a week," Carlos pointed out, "how can we have one series finished now?"

"Because my dear friend, what a week it has been! James and Kendall, you and Logan! Oh my, the censors are going to have a field day!"

All four boys blushed in unison and looked to one another for help. It didn't come.

"Kendall, your break up with Jo, perfect TV! This controversy is what the public want!"

"How come you didn't want to tell us?" Logan inquired.

"Logan, I thought you were the smart one. Of course I'm not going to tell you because of _him_," he pointed at Kendall, "ruining everything again."

"Where did you hide the cameras?"

"I'm can't tell you; otherwise, how are we going to successfully film series two?"

Logan, Carlos and Kendall each glared at Griffin, but James already had pulled out his mirror and lucky comb and began to start working more on his image. Kendall knew that he probably would never wear a shirt for as long as these cameras stay here. Kendall also knew that he should keep his cool and not flip out too much if there are apparent cameras fixed on him. He took a deep breath.

"What about Gustavo?"

"What _about_ Gustavo?"

"Does he not know about what's going on? I'm sure he'd have something to say about this!"

"Well, actually, Gustavo doesn't know. We were going to drop off at his mansion after this... delightful visit."

Kendall immediately whipped out his phone and frantically text Gustavo informing him of their situation.

"He won't be happy! H-he'll do something about it!"

Griffin chuckled, "Him against me? Do you know how many lawyers I have? No? Well, let's just say I lost count after thirty seven."

Kendall's phone began to buzz.

"Hello?"

He quickly put the phone on speaker.

"GRIFFIN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET THESE DOGS TO MY STUDIO RIGHT NOW!"

Griffin leaned over the phone.

"Perfect, then I can talk to you too."

"YOU'LL BE SORRY!"

He hung up and Griffin smiled as he walked back to the helicopter. He quickly turned back to the boys and gestured them to follow, which they quickly did. James found it appropriate, after instruction from Kendall, to put his shirt back on.

They climbed in the helicopter and it took off. Their house was quickly growing smaller and further away as the helicopter flew the short distance across the city to Rocque Records. Kendall was outraged at the man sitting directly opposite him. How could he just invade their personal privacy like that? He didn't know how happy Griffin could be, just idly staring out the window while humming and drumming his hands on his lap. This man was pure evil in his eyes, and he hoped that his friends felt the same. Even James should!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the long wait for the update, but for those who are also reading my Lost In Paradise fic should know my problems :') I wanted to get this out because I'm not here this weekend.**

**FINAL CHAPTER NEXT!**

**I hope this wasn't too rushed or cliché!**

**Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry for another gap between updating, but it's the last chapter guys! I'm glad it's ending now, it seems like this story has been ongoing forever :')**

**I hope you guys like this. Think of it as a Christmas present from me! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! Except those who are reading this any other time than Christmas. **

**Thanks to GamLeighXx, BigTimeLovers14, BaronofDenmark, darius prince of the sea, Alley Petifier, and Princess Of Souls for the reviews (:**

* * *

><p>Griffin's helicopter eventually landed on the roof of Rocque Records and the boys, along with Griffin and his associate, walked down to Gustavo's office. Kelly quickly burst out of the door before they had time to enter. They noticed she had some pink ear plugs and all looked shocked as she passed all four of them their own pair. She glared at Griffin and opened the door, inviting them in to the office. The boys were scared, knowing the eruption of anger Gustavo would have, yet Griffin remained calm and wore a confident smirk on his face. They piled in and Griffin took a seat while Gustavo sat in his, looking relaxed and Kelly stood behind him. The boys stood awkwardly in the corner by the door, bracing themselves.<p>

"Griffin." Gustavo said a lot quieter than the boys were expecting, "Why on earth do you think it's Ok to film these boys after we have already been through this ordeal. Huh?"

Griffin just said nothing and allowed Gustavo to continue.

"Haven't we already been through this? Didn't we win last time? I'm pretty sure we did, and we're going to do it again." he leaned back in his chair, "Dogs, could you give us a minute?"

All four of them scurried out, followed by Kelly, and went straight for the sofas. They sat there and waiting for the door to fly off its hinges with the force of Gustavo's shouting. But it didn't. They couldn't hear any noise; even Kelly was disappointed. Kendall decided to be brave enough to break the silence.

"Is he mad?"

They all turned away from the door and looked up at Kelly.

"Oh, he's definitely mad. I'm mad! I wanna go into that office right now and-"

She was cut off by the bellowing of Gustavo.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THIS DAMN CONTRACT! THEY'RE NOT SOME MONKEY'S THAT YOU CAN JUST DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH, THEY'RE MY DOGS! THEY HAVE FEELINGS!" they all pressed their ears up against the door and sighed in relief when they felt they were winning, "WHAT KIND OF SICK, MONEY HUNGRY MOSTER WOULD DO THIS?"

"Only the fourth most successful CEO in LA." Griffin quickly retaliated.

"I DON'T CARE HOW SUCCESFUL YOU ARE! YOU CAN'T BE DOING THIS!"

"Oh, I think you'll find I can."

They heard a rustling of paper, then a loud band on the desk, before silence.

"I FOUND A LOOPHOLE!" Gustavo cried, and the opening and closing of a desk draw could be heard.

"What is that?"

"Oh you'll see." he smirked.

They all pressed their ears against the door harder to try and hear anything to give them a clue of what was going on.

"Do you hear anything?" Carlos whispered.

"No." Kendall replied, "Wait, is that... Griffin?"

They could hear Griffin talking, but it sounded different. They all stood there trying to figure out the difference in his voice when it finally came to Kendall.

"That's the video we made of Griffin to get him to delete the one of my butt!" Kendall quickly clasped his hands over his mouth in fear of being heard.

"Shame they did really..." James muttered.

"This is not the time!" Kendall hissed.

"Shut up you two!" Logan ordered, "I think we got this."

"HA!" Gustavo shouted, "Drop this and I'll make sure no one else has to see this."

They heard the chair creak and footsteps walk towards the door. All five eavesdroppers quickly raced to the sofas and pretended to be in deep conversation as Griffin stepped out and looked at them, standing in the doorway.

"Boys, great news." he paused for a while, the boys on the edge of their seats. Kelly stood next to a fake plant looking tense, "You can stay in the mansion and we can start series two!"

"WHAT?" everyone else in the room exclaimed and Gustavo from behind.

"Well, Gustavo, as soon as you put that video anywhere, I'm going to sue your ass for every penny you own. Not to mention fire you. And you four glorious boys are going to go back to that mansion and start doing dramatic things I will love."

They were all speechless, except for Kendall who stood up and walked over to Griffin so he was right in his face.

"Look, we don't want to have all our butts on TV. Cancel this show and just... leave us alone. Every time you come here, you just make things worse. We don't like you and we don't need you." Griffin opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted, "I don't care if you own this company, but we don't want you here without any idea about music. Just leave."

Griffin was, for the first time in his career, gobsmacked. He was not used to hearing someone stand up for him. People were scared of him. Was he losing that fear? To save further embarrassment, Griffin turned and left Rocque Records, along with his associate. Shortly after the sound of helicopter blades rotating could be heard and it took off and flew into the LA sky. Everyone stared at Kendall and a large smile appeared on Gustavo's face. He walked up to Kendall, speechless, and shook his hand. James ran up and hugged his boyfriend only as an excuse to whisper, "Bring some of that fire to the bedroom tonight." followed by a private wink. Kendall just scowled. That was not was on his mind at the time.

"What are we gonna do?" they continued to silently stare, "He's probably going to see his lawyers to fire us all and move some other company into this space... and it's all my fault. I'm sorry."

"No he won't." Kelly said, stepping forward. She carried on walking and went into Gustavo's office. A short while later and after a long time of rummaging and cursing, Kelly returned with a fancy piece of paper.

"What's that?" Carlos asked, moving closer to get a good look at it.

"This," she said, holding it with pride, "is something that I like to call help. It's a little document that I have spent months getting all the permission and signatures and other things to make to foolproof."

"What is it?" Carlos repeated.

"This studio is ours. Just Griffin doesn't know it."

"How the hell did you manage that?" Gustavo asked, shocked.

"I know people." Kelly slyly grinned, "Ever since the dogs moved here, I knew Griffin wouldn't like it and tried to get rid of them. So, I spoke to our lawyer and he said it is possible for us not to be part of RCM CBT Global Net Sanyoid anymore. I got it signed by Griffin himself."

"How?"

"I know a guy who works there... he's pretty high up. He disguised this as something else... I'm sure how, but it worked."

"Why haven't you told us before?"

"Because I thought we could mooch off of Griffin as much as possible – it's his money."

Gustavo nodded in agreement.

"I'll go call some people and make it final. Gustavo, I need you to call Griffin and tell him where to shove RCM CBT Global Net Sanyoid."

"Kelly, have I ever told you how amazing you are?"

"No, but you really should more, it wouldn't hurt."

Before they went to run off to make calls, Logan stood up.

"WAIT!" they turned around, "What about us? Where are we gonna live? What about this TV show?"

"Well..."

* * *

><p>All four members of Big Time Rush hesitantly walked through the door in front of them. They had mixed feelings about being here. It couldn't be too bad; it's not anything they weren't used to. At least they were together and not being watched. They were warmly greeted as they expected, and immediately followed by questions.<p>

"Boys? How come you're home? Why haven't you called? What's going on? Cheer up."

"Mama Knight..." Logan began as they all slumped on the orange sofa in 2J, "It's a long story."

"I'll make some cocoa."

Eventually, Mrs. Knight returned with five cups of cocoa and sat opposite the four boys and waited for Logan to begin his story. He started and managed to get up to when he started his question.

"So I said, 'What about us? Where are we gonna live? What about this TV show?' then we got the bad news, 'Well... we're gonna have to sort this all out, then I guess there's no option but for you to move back to 2J' then they went off to make some calls. That was the longest time of our lives. It felt like hours waiting." the others nodded in agreement.

"Most of the time we didn't talk; there was nothing to talk about, we were too busy anxiously worrying anyway. After that, they came back and were really happy. We got out and we were relieved. Apparently Griffin called them half way through and shouting louder than Gustavo does. Either way, he shouldn't be a problem anymore."

"So why aren't you happy?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"I dunno... maybe it was fun to have our own place that was so... big. And we were on our own and free to do what we wanted." Kendall said, then turned and gave a quick smile at James.

"Well I'm glad you stood up for what you believe in. I'm proud of you. All of you."

"Thanks Mama Knight." they chorused as she went off to bed.

"So, we just gonna pretend none of that ever happened?" James asked, after he was certain Mrs. Knight was gone.

"Well I wouldn't say all of it." Carlos said, before jumping on Logan's lap and giving him a quick kiss.

"You're right." James said, and pulled Kendall into a more passionate kiss; one that Logan and Carlos felt uncomfortable to be around.

"Erm guys..." Carlos's attempt to get their attention failed, "Guys!" he called, throwing an orange cushion at them. They stopped and James gave Carlos the finger. Carlos just replied with, "What? we don't wanna see that! Which reminds me, I'm sharing a room with Logie!"

"Fine, just hope you brought ear plugs!" Kendall said as he was dragging James up to his room.

"YOU'RE DISGUSTING PEOPLE!" Logan called, only to be returned by mocking laughter.

It was going to be a noisily night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What a shitty end to a progressively shitty story. I'm sorry but I really couldn't think of anything. The build up wasn't worth it :/ I must admit though, I had fun writing this story, but it went (in my opinion) downhill from the Kames sex chapter onwards. Shame really...**

**Oh well, I can focus on my 'Lost in Paradise' story now if any of you wanna check it out?**

**Can you all check out BaronofDenmark's stories because he was a big fan of this one, so I think I owe him a shout out. Go prove to him his stories are way better than mine! He is really talented :')**

**I'm really sorry to end it that way and I know you're probably mad, but can we try and get 100 reviews on this thing? It would make me day! Thankyou to all of you who have been reading this and putting up with me, very much appreciated! Much love to you all!**

**So, 100 reviews people, let's go, go, go! That does mean you who don't usually review! DO IT!**

**AND MERRY CHRISTMAS**


End file.
